Shattered
by Tainted Grace
Summary: Bella and Edward are in a relationship, she's very fragile and submissive to him which leads him to treat her as he sees fit. They love each other but is there something behind his coldness? What did she ever do? Can they work it out? BEWARE:Dark Edward
1. Chapter 1: My Heart Is So Broken

**READ FULL SUMMARY PEOPLE! **

**Summary::** Edward and Bella are in a relationship, she's very submissive to him though which leads him to treat her as he sees fit, they have their ups and downs but Bella doesn't know how to speak her mind, she's a very timid and shy girl who clings to him and would do anything not to get him mad at her, she's fragile and Edward takes advantage of it, he knows how to use his cards on her. But they do love each other, cant live without each other, and there's a reason behind his act. Would Bella step up out of her shell and stop him before he finally breaks her or is it too late for that? Can they ever be the couple they used to be?

**Tips:**

**FLASHBACKS ARE ON ITALYCS**

**They all go to Dartmouth **

**Author's Note; **i know i shouldn't be writing another story without finishing 'to die' but i couldnt help myself. And i write this one for pure entertainment and only will write when I feel in the mood so please people don't be too pushy on me I'll try my best but I really do have a life I swear!

**Author's Note 2:: VERY IMPORTANT READ: **this story might have some resemblance to my other story 'start over' but it is different!

**Author's Note 3:: NOT VERY IMPORTANT BUT YOU GET KUDOS IF YOU READ =D : **please read carefully the lyrics on all the chapters I'll write, the lyrics are part of the story, I accommodate the story to the lyrics since those are the ones who inspired me to write the chapters, besides if you read the lyrics **you'll notice my awesome taste in music** :D LMAO. (DON'T MIND ME)

**Chapter 1: My heart is so broken**

_And I've lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is __**so**__ broken_

_Rejecting your love, without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on_

_But I know, all I know: is that the end's __**beginning**_

She rested her weight on both of her arms by the kitchen counter. She knew she had to hold her weight on something, cause if she didn't, it would only get her down on the floor crying her eyes out. He paced around her with tight lips on him; his arms crossed on his chest as he watched her from behind, waiting to get a reaction out of her. He knew it was coming and he was anticipating the moment to snap.

But she would never do such a thing.

She knew better than to ever speak her mind or raise her voice at him.

Her eyes shot closed, in fear of both opening them and letting some tears escape. He rested numb around; waiting for her to say something, to even dare to hold something against him. 'It was a fun game to watch' for him. To even see her flinch or do any small gesture; it would have made his blood boil and gave him all the right to snap.

Her breath became erratic and she felt her heart broke once again, thanks to Edward fuckin' Cullen.

She hesitated on what to do for a long time… what was she supposed to do?

She had just found Tanya coming down the stairs with that stupid grin on her perfect face; playing all innocent with a shirtless Edward down on her tail.

And Bella just stood there at the entrance door like a damn fool waiting to see how they said their goodbye's and even 'see ya laters'.

"_So, that's how you can finish your report!" she turned to him with that fake smile of her, ignoring Bella who was in the same room as them and just witnessed a possible hook up between the two._

_Edward's eyes rose up from the floor to her face and nodded with a grin._

"_I won't forget to send back the reply" he responded with a coy smile._

_Bella prevented her mind from joining the dots together, cause she didn't want to think right now, she didn't want to think Edward was playing with her._

_And by 'playing' I really mean 'cheating'._

_She knew his record wasn't exactly clean; never spoke it out loud, it was better that way, so she wouldn't have to hurt too much, but when she was just witnessing one of his many hook ups; it hurt like hell._

_What was she supposed to do?_

_She was not one to voice her mind or heart. She knew better._

_Knowing him; that would be the first thing he'd like for her to do and she knew better than to fall for his game. It only made it more appealing to him; the pursue and all._

"_Swell!" Tanya grinned turning around to look at Bella._

"_Bye, Bella" she waved and walked out._

_The door closed behind her._

_Bella looked up at him with a hurt expression on her face._

'_Please, tell me you didn't do it again…'_

_She thought to herself._

_His intense green eyes fell on her, his hands on his hips and those lips tight in a deep line._

_She stood there like a fool waiting for him to do something, when he finally approached her and drag her face closer, by her neck, giving her a long kiss on the forehead._

"_Hey, beautiful" he said casually pulling apart from her walking straight to the kitchen._

This is how they got here.

"What was she doing here?" Bella asked after a while.

"She stayed after the party, you can ask Rose" he snapped; trying a little cleverly to put it like she had just stayed with Rosalie seeing they were best friends, figures!

He had an answer for everything; it was like as if he had already planned how this was going to happen.

That she would have surprised him just hooking up with Tanya.

She knew better than to fall for that game.

"Edward…" Bella sighed, straighten herself before her tears would fall.

He encircled her just before she could say anything else. Trapping her body against the kitchen counter with his own rock-hard body and his big arms caging her; his moves were graceful as if he was trying to prove a point.

"What Bella?" he dared her to continue.

She closed her eyes tight once again moving her head to the side, to be away from his harsh voice the best she could.

"Uh?" he snapped, his voice not calm like before. The pressure he kept on her body hurried her to do something, for he was losing his patience.

She sighed in hurt, her voice sounding restrained.

"C'me here" he whispered before turning her around by her arm and pressing even more of his body against hers, his furious lips being quick in parting her mouth and his hands holding her face roughly for the kiss.

But before it could go somewhere, or even get tongues clashing, she parted instantly taking his hands away from her face.

"No…" she said in a small whisper, parting away, taking a look at his now furious black eyes.

His hand slammed against the kitchen counter close to her and his eyes blazed into hers.

She shivered a little nervous but stood her ground. It was one thing to hear rumors behind her back, but it was a total different thing to have just caught a snake jumping out of his bed barely minutes ago.

She would never and ever say it out loud; but she had this idea going around her head and he knew she did, so they were playing cat and mouse without jumping each other.

He embraced her tiny form in his big arms pulling her closer to his body.

"Let's go upstairs…" he pushed a little. Insisting and ignoring how her eyes glowed with sadness.

His deep eyes burned into hers and she held his gaze. She could read his eyes; and she knew that he was warning her not to defy him and she knew she wouldn't… but she wouldn't just let him kiss her and get over with it.

He smirked after awhile, when he knew he had the situation in the palm of his hand like he always did and she wouldn't put up any more questions.

"Now" he whispered hotly cradling her face with his hands so she would look at him, her mind hesitating and her eyes hurting. He grinned down on her pushing his lips on hers.

She refused to accept though; she squirmed away from his touch when his lips graced hers and simply took his hands away from her face.

He laughed letting her go a little too roughly, pushing her body a little making her stumble on her steps to regain her weight on her legs.

"Whatever, be a bitch" he laughed taking a glass and filling it with water as she gave him her back.

He walked out to the living room where all the family was waiting in anticipation for the moment where the screams would start, but they never came, when they saw a smirking Edward coming their way they knew how the game ended.

Like always, of course.

Bella on the other hand refused to go out to the living room and be passed as a fool. She took her purse and was adamant on walking out the door right now and out of this house for the time being… 'cause right now, she needed to go home and cry. Then she'll come back and make Edward use her once again. But right now… _she needed to cry._

But she was not graceful or quiet enough in her movement, unfortunately.

Those were not her qualities at all.

"And where do you think you're going?" Edward said calmly jumping out off the couch the instant she made a turn to the door, walking towards her before her hand had any chance to reach the doorknob.

They now got everybody's full attention, once again. Nobody dared to ease the tension.

"I'm going home…" she wasn't allowed to finish her sentence though.

"Wanna bet?" he held her hand tightly on his, staring intensively at her, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart_

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silenced._

When she did, she saw nothing but annoyance in his eyes. She wanted to be strong and get out of her shell for once to yell… even if not really at him, but at anyone or anything, just to get her emotions flowing. When his grip on her hand became too much to take, she squirmed out of his touch, trying to hold back tears.

With a quick move, Edward turned them around so she was now facing him. One of his arms was enough to encircle her waist and make her walk to the living room, stumbling on their steps as they did.

She didn't say anything else; she let him pull her against his lap while everybody's eyes were on her.

Edward won again.

Alice shook her head but said nothing. Jasper pulled her closer in a tight hug and kissed her forehead, whispering sweet words in her ear.

Alice was not afraid to stand up to Edward like everybody else when he got a little too rough with Bella; and that was not something Edward had approved of, so that's why Jasper kept her on check on Edward's command.

"We're leaving" Emmet came down the stairs with Rosalie on his tail as they made a dash to the door.

And it wasn't long till Jasper took this as his cue to flee taking Alice with him.

"How was Forks?" he asked hugging her from behind, his feet plopped down on the coffee table while her legs rested on the couch, his nose buried in her neck, smelling her sweet perfume.

"Wet, as usual" she mumbled looking down on their entwined hands.

"That's something I don't miss" he mumbled laughing softly.

Her weekend consisted of visiting her father, Charlie. The last time she had been to Forks, she didn't leave on good terms. Edward's been pushing her to move with him to his house since they got into Dartmouth and Charlie doesn't want that. Bella didn't want to fight Edward anymore but going against Charlie was not an option either.

She actually used Charlie as an excuse not to move in with Edward. For one, she needed time alone to breathe, she needed space and on campus in her small flat she could do that. She could write and attend to her studies. Living with Edward would be a total adventure and it's not that she didn't love her boyfriend, but sometimes he doesn't know when enough is enough. And for _two_… Charlie didn't like the idea either, he was very protective of his child and on his book he was still old-fashioned.

She couldn't make either of them happy; either way she always loses.

"How did it go?" he asked the unfortunate question.

"It didn't go…" she sighed when he dropped her hand not so gracefully for she knew he was already mad.

"It's not like he doesn't know you're not a virgin for fuck's sakes!" she could feel his eyes burning holes through her skull, but she wasn't about to defend her father, she knew better than to have this conversation with Edward. Let's just say he knew how to use the exact words to hurt her.

"And it's not like that's any of my fault, now, is it!?" he snapped angrily with resentment towards her.

Only to spice things up.

Bella sighed and shut her eyes in pain; refusing to let it get to her. So, Edward wasn't her first, it was still a shock to him. As if he had earned the right to be her first. He didn't approve her 'opening her legs around' like he so sweetly pointed it out to her countless of times, to anybody. But she wasn't exactly his first either.

_I guess it was a big deal when it's your girlfriend you're talking about?_

"I didn't promise any debut, sir" she mumbled in a soft voice playing with her own hands in her lap.

"When did you start fucking anyway, Isabella? At fifteen?" she blushed furiously and her red cheeks were mixed between embarrassment and anger.

_Well, he started at 14._

He would always hold it against her; she couldn't find any words to tell him the only one that could ever remotely matter or mean something to her was him. But it seemed like Edward was haunted by a cloud of jealousy and dreams where she was with another guy, in an intimate way.

Which only made him see red.

And about her first time… well, that's another story to tell.

"How was the party?" she asked in a strained voice, being brave enough to change the subject, maybe and try to turn the tables around on him?

Yeah, but Edward was never one to be intimidated. Hell no.

He embraced the feeling, as if it was a challenge. And he always passed.

"Crazy, as usual" he smirked, mocking her previous words, knowing fully well that not giving too much away would get her mad.

She nodded holding tight of his fingers.

_All this time spent in vain,_

_Wasted years, wasted gains, all is lost_

_Hope remains and this war's__** not over.**_

"Wanna go upstairs?" he asked kissing her neck, laying hot kisses all over it.

She didn't answer right away.

"Not really…"

_Not in the mood._

He didn't stop kissing her neck fervently; like he was trying not to miss a spot. His hand let go of hers and moved underneath her blouse, she squirmed at his sudden unexpected touch. His strong arms held her down so it would be impossible for her to even attempt scooting away from him.

Years later and she was still somehow embarrassed to be with him.

She gripped his hand when it ventured down her thighs making her arch her back, his hand was getting the best out of her, it moved past her jeans skirt and parted her legs wildly apart with only one strong jerk.

Quickly, she closed her legs together at the new fresh of wind between her thighs, but he pulled them back apart, his mouth working down her jaw line.

She scooted away quickly and before he could throw her down and tackle her on the couch, she turned around to straddle his lap, both of his hands falling instantly on her hips keeping her in place, his head raised to take a look at her.

She licked her lips and pressed them together and he just knew what that meant. He knew her like the back of his hand; he knew she wanted to say something but was too afraid or nervous to ask.

"What?" he grinned making her fall on top of him, not liking the distance she was causing.

Her hand played with his mess of a hair, twirling it beneath her fingers and tugging at it a little in that awful kind of way he knew she loved to do.

"What?" he insisted shaking her body a little when she wouldn't answer him, he was not one to be patient.

He was the kind of guy who had to know 24/7 what was on her mind, it unnerved him when she'd left him behind. It made him anxious.

She laughed at him; he was so cute when he wanted to.

"Renee gave me tickets" she finally said, giving him those eyes that begged for him not to freak.

It's been months since the last time she saw her mother; and paying her a visit would do her good. Between pre-law school and Edward's med school, there was no much room to visit her mom. And since they were on a short break, she figured she could use the time to distract herself a little if she went and got some well-deserved tan in Phoenix.

He waited to hear more before he went into frenzy; but when she stood quiet and said nothing he gave his two cents.

"Can you get out of it?" she turned her head to the side to take a good look at him and after a while answered him.

"I don't really want to…" she said hesitating.

He nodded, parting his eyes from hers.

"So you are just taking advantage of the situation, uh?" he grinded his hips against hers, making her laugh and notice the effect she had brought in him merely minutes ago.

"You have something in mind to make me go along with this?" he smirked inching his way closer to her lips only to have her back down with her own smirk.

"It was more of a notice call, not a question" she joked. He raised her eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, right, I bet it was…"

Like she would ever be able to get out of Edward's sight for that long. Right!

She laughed pulling him closer by his face and giving him a peck, she could feel his own smirk against her lips.

"So you thought this through? How are you going to drag me into this?" his voice had a slight flirtatious tone.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and intently stared at him trying to figure out what was on his mind, she just knew Edward Cullen too damn well.

"Cause I can think of a few ways…" his hand took one of hers untangling it from his neck and bringing it closer to his belt "…you can convince me" he smirked. Her smile faded replaced by her teeth biting her lower lip.

He slipped her hand underneath his jeans, passing the waist line and going down to his crouch palming his already growing (beneath her hand) dick with the sweet and careful touch of her hand.

His eyes glowed in ecstasy, feeling the sweet tenderness of her touch and how high it could get him. She blushed but followed his lead; soon his hand left hers and rested both of his arms on her hips rocking her in place.

She ran her hand up and down his shaft while all the time keeping her eyes fixed on his; it was one of his many rules.

'_Never look away from me'_

The door burst open which made Bella quickly fall out of his lap and straighten herself out, Edward simply sighed and dropped his head to the armchair fixing his jeans.

"Hey, guys" Emmet roared like if he knew damn well what they were up to.

Bella looked up at him from the couch and stared at him oddly.

"Rose forgot something" he explained at the same time Edward pulled Bella between his legs and turned the TV on.

"So… you're going?" Bella asked nervously, looking at her hands in her lap, moving around to a good angle so she could snuggle closer to Edward.

He sighed while flipping the channel.

"Do you want to go?" his voice had an edge to it, but she couldn't figure out if he was totally mad. And if he was, she knew it was not against her, but at the intrusion his dearest brother just caused… or maybe he was just annoyed at her, which would be a stab to her heart, 'cause the last thing she wanted to do was have Edward to get bored of her.

That's why she felt extremely intimidated by everyone, that's why she let people step on her, like Tanya did minutes ago.

She answered his question by nodding her head.

"Then we're going"

"Edward, I just…"

"What?" he snapped in defense knowing what she wanted to say.

"I don't want any trouble, so if you don't want to go…"

"I'm going"

_Hope remains and this war's not over_


	2. Chapter 2: I forgive You

**Song**: _For blue skies_ by Strays Dont Sleep.

**Chapter 2: I forgive you:**

_It's been a long year since we last spoke;_

_How's your halo? Just between you and I_

"Alright, I'll see you later" he said, giving her a peck on the lips and walking her to the door. She turned around and answered his awaiting lips, mirroring his excitement, before she walked out.

"Bye" she mumbled and walked out. He closed the door right behind her.

He made his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and hoped that that'd be it without having Emmett on his back all the time. But when he heard his bigger and older brother tsk right behind him, he sighed and just knew he wouldn't get away with it so easily.

Maybe he was done with Bella but not with his relatives.

Of course not.

Not quite… _yet_.

And for his luck, this was Emmett… the least nagger of them all.

"What?" he snapped a little too coldly, while giving him a perfect view of his back the whole time.

Emmett jumped to the kitchen counter and ate his cereals, getting ready to have a talk with his brother.

"Why do you keep doing that to her?"

"Stay out of it" he answered all too quickly.

"I mean, c'mon! It's one thing for her to have to hear about it constantly down the hallways… but also to have to watch it at home too? That's just sick, even for you! Have some respect for the girl, for God's sakes!"

Edward turned around with a stern look and raised eyebrows.

"You done?" he asked, Emmett laughed shaking his head; pulling a spoon full of cereal to his already full mouth, "Nothing happened!" he emphasized his words.

Emmett gave him a look.

Edward simply scoffed.

"I just let her give me heads, that's all" he shrugged his shoulders and took his bottle heading straight for the stairs. But his brother's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I don't know what ever happened to you guys, but you _seriously_ need to work it out"

That's somewhere he didn't want to go, there's been too many rocks on the road and he didn't want to pay them a visit anymore. They had stumbled a few times and managed to be on their feet. Edward was not one to go back and he was not gonna start now either.

Maybe he just didn't know he never walked straight ahead, maybe he didn't know he just stayed behind all this time.

"Why you keep doing her wrong, Edward? I mean it's Bella! She's one of the most beautiful and soft girls in the whole universe. What could she ever do to get this kind of side from you?" Edward slowly turned around to stare at his brother whom if knew better, he would simply hush.

"I mean it's just Bella! She can't hurt a fly! Everybody just wants to date the girl…" Edward glared at him but Emmett kept going, "Hey! Every boy has come up to me and asked me, dude! I'm just saying! I mean Marshall, John and Tyler… and everybody!"

"Are you done drooling or…"

"I just want to know what ever happened?"

_You and me and the sad lights_

_I never believed you; I only wanted to_

And that was something between Bella and Edward only.

Edward simply walked out; leaving his brother with the same exact question, just like all of the other times. He never gave up; he had to hand it to him. Emmett had some spirit. The guy! But would never cease to crack an answer out of Edward. Not a chance.

Not when it came to Bella.

_Never_ when it came to Bella.

Bella danced, contemporary dance. It was something she had a passion for. She couldn't walk straight on two legs even if her life depended on it. But one of the things she could never escape from, was dancing. It was her only way out. So, when she had the time she went to the academy and practiced on her moves.

It's been ages since her last show, but she never lost the habit or the morning practices. Ever since her mother put her in a tutu, those feet were made to swing around the room.

_Before all this; what did I miss?_

_Do you ever get homesick?_

Dancing was a way to relieve some stress; a couple of moves here and there, a flip, a jump and a graceful move of your arms… and you'd feel like your work in this world is done.

She moved around with the beat of the song, that no matter how many times she'd listened to it, by now, she'd never learned to stop crying when it reached her ears.

It reminded her so many things, some bitters some sweet.

_I can't get used to it_

_I can't get used to it_

_Most bitter._

She moved her leg up with the same move of her arm; then slumped all the way down to the floor; splitting her legs apart. She stopped when it was too much to bear.

Sweat came down her face and her chest jumped up and down, panting hard.

Edward was getting to her. Yet again.

His full act and temper have never been this outrageous before and she has experienced worse.

What was she thinking! Inviting him to come over to Phoenix with her?

Well, it's not like she could exactly dump his ass till she got back a week later. Or, maybe she could but could not live to talk about it.

_Yeah, there was no way that would work out._

She wondered if she could ever get used to his coldness, she wondered if she would ever be good enough to earn his forgiveness and trust back.

He picked her up at 10 AM the next morning, waited for her outside of the building till she reached the door and climbed into his silver Volvo. She smiled at his choice of outfit, dark blue jeans Nike sneakers, Abercrombie t-shirt, RayBan sunglasses and couldn't miss the usual cap he wore backwards all the time. Edward was the all-American type of guy, the Abercrombie and Fitch model girls drool all over for.

"Morning" he mumbled leaning to kiss her, she smiled against his lips and pulled him in closer, dragging him by the neck, he smirked at her after they parted.

"You're in a good mood" he said awfully quiet but with a stern smile.

She knew Edward was not a morning person, that's why he was so quiet and calm during the mornings. It was like watching a baby wake up all mornings; so soft, calm and happy before they destroyed good part of their toys and objects around the house.

"I'm excited" she said calmly putting her seat belt on, "It's been a while since the last time I've seen my mother. Besides Sam must be getting pretty big by now" she smiled remembering the last time she saw her baby brother. Part of moving away to collage was leaving behind family; and she was saddened about the fact she didn't spent any time with her small 'relative', Phil's and Reene's son.

"What is he, like… 4 now?" he asked and she nodded happily.

He pulled up to a coffee house; she soon followed after him knowing full well their morning ritual. Edward would stop by for some coffee handing her her cup and candy bar while taking his own cup and mints.

When they turned around to leave the shop, something unfortunate happened, Tanya walked in wearing her usual white perfect toothy smile coming their way; eyes colliding with Edward's green orbs.

"_Oh_… hi, guys!"

"Hey" Bella muttered politely keeping Edward's tight hand on her, never parting but never stepping up her plate. Tanya with all her ruffles, good looks, blonde hair and a body everyone would kill for intimidated her. She wasn't sure why Edward still stuck with her. When he had all this _wanna-be_-models worshiping the ground he walked on.

He gave Tanya his usual coy smile which she knew he gave to all female population, part of keeping his good and clean act on. Making every girl see that he was a cocky son of a…

"Are you guys joining my party this weekend? We'll have a pool night…" her eyes were fixed all the time to Edward even if he had sunglasses on.

Bella felt like a third wheel in this exchange, so she just parted away from the conversation they were having; taking his hand away and going around to roam while they ended their chat, when suddenly…

"Oh my God, Bella… hi!" she looked up to see Damon Smith's, school classmate, grin on his face.

"Oh, hi!" she exclaimed, acknowledging his presence with a big smile, not a fake smile just a 'glad to see you' smile, he was a good kid and used to have one or two classes together but never really talked.

"It's good to see you, how's everything going for you?" he asked interested like the good kind of guy he was.

Damon, he could be a great friend, wonder why they never really talked… There was a reason she was sure, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it…

"I'm…"

"We're leaving." her boyfriend took her hand without giving her much of a look and pushed her out of the shop.

_Oh right_! That's why.

_I'll never get used to it,_

_I'll never get used to it…_

Inside the plane, Edward moved aside to let her sit on the window while he took the aisle seat; he has been awfully quiet during the whole trip and she was not one to get him to talk either, she could tell he was stressed.

And being his punch-bag for the moment, didn't sound so inviting right now.

So they stood quiet. Hours flew by quickly and before they knew it, they were walking to welcoming arms.

"Oh my God! Bella!" her mom squealed when she had finally her child in her arms holding her for what it felt like forever before she finally let go.

"Hello, Renee" Edward said politely with a nod of his head, Renee laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"You're still giving too much work to Charlie?" she grinned making Bella roll her eyes.

"Yes, m'am" Edward grinned at her parting away.

Renee laughed and winked at him.

"Good"

The moment Bella had her younger brother in her arms, it was done. There was nothing that would make her put him down now. They ate dinner and had small talk about everything they've been up to, Edward explained how crazy his year had been in med school and talked about all the courses he had done over the summer. Phil seemed really impressed as they engaged each other in 'questions/answers' game, it was a way for Phil to get to know Edward, the guy that has been for as long as he could remember in a relationship with his daughter.

Not actually 'his'… but the feeling was there.

Edward didn't mind at all. He had to put up worse when it came to Charlie. And no matter how many times Bella asked him to respect her father, Edward wouldn't play that game. He gave the same as he received.

But a third degree coming from Phil, who had no bad intentions and didn't judge him based on the looks and rumors, didn't upset him greatly.

Wouldn't answer a '_where is Bella?_' with a… 'S_till recovering from the last time I opened her legs_' like he did with Charlie countless of times.

What can I say? He liked to have the old man on edge.

"Oh, Bella, we're gonna have so much fun! I couldn't wait to have you back, even if just for a while, I was so excited that I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I had to go and tell the whole town that my baby was back" Renee's eyes filled with tears and Bella stared at her having pretty much of an idea where this was going, "So the minute Claire Bennet, you remember her right? The pretty girl with glasses and green eyes? The one who would always do community work for help, such a sweet heart won over Ruines Fall's hearts,…"

"MOM!" Bella snapped her mom out of her rambles, laughing a bit as she did so.

"Alright, alright… she was a very nice girl and your friend too, remember? She's having a 'get together' tonight and she asked me to invite you, it would be good to catch up with old friends, Isabella!" her mother told her and she could hear the authority, Bella was never a party cougar, never liked crowd areas, she fled from it like it was the plague. She was the kind of girl who would stay to read a book on Friday night. Many of her fights with Edward were due to this.

But when it came to her old childhood friends, she had greatly missed she was torn, it would do her good to hang out with that crowd that were responsible for many of her laughs and morals today. Of course, most of her life, she had lived with her father in Forks, but still visited on summers and there were always those few people who had full access to her heart, that she remembered sweetly.

"I don't know…" she hesitated, holding up her brother, handing him the toy which he threw time and time again.

"Oh, c'mon, what is it?"

She looked up to Edward and she wonder if it would be a good idea, he was probably tired and would not want to go anywhere.

Her mother looked up at her eyes and saw the reason of her debate almost instantly.

Before Bella could stop her, her mom was already cornering Edward and almost pushing him towards the door to get Bella to the reunion.

He didn't say anything but kept a polite smile on his face while Renee talked non-stop. She wouldn't reach his eyes, but didn't take her long to know that he was mad.

She came down the stairs wearing a salmon-button shirt with short sleeves and her mini jeans skirt, with her ballerina flats on her feet. She liked keeping it simple when it came to dressing; nothing ever made her look trashy or voluptuous. It was because of her tiny frame that everything fit her just right.

She watched as her mother gave Edward the keys to her red Wagon. It was not his Volvo; not even near comparison to his 2008 Audi, or his brand New Maserati he got for Christmas, but it got the job done.

They got inside the car and drove off just in time to hear Bella say, "Are you cool?" she asked a little afraid, holding his hand tightly to her.

He looked up at her with tired eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm good, don't worry about it. Just tell me where to go…" he nodded, letting her know he was okay with it; she gave him some instructions and after a second asked,

"Are you mad?"

"I'm tired, Bella" he sighed heavily; squeezing her hand a little, "There's really no saying 'no' to your mom, she's a fire cracker" he laughed softly, she gave a small smile in return.

She couldn't say no to that.

Too bad she didn't get that from her, of all things!

"But when I say 'we're leaving', we're _leaving_" Edward kept his tone of voice in control, giving her a look after he said it, not engaging in a discussion, it was his choice.

Bella didn't part her eyes away from his.

"And I don't want to hear it" he added giving her a stern look.

She nodded, like she was supposed to.

Bella, she was the kind of girl who wouldn't dare to do the trick if she didn't get the treat.

She was just that fragile and weak.

_I'm under that night, I'm under those same stars_

_We're in a red car, you asleep at my side_

They parked the car in the residence where they could see people were gathered around just outside the house. Bella recognized some of them and a small smile crept to her lips. It was like flashes of middle school coming down upon her and she instantly brightened at the thought of sharing some time with her old friends.

She climbed out of the car without waiting to get the door opened for her. She simply took his hand and led him on. Edward stood behind her with a tired look on his face; he didn't like to feel intimidated. He wanted to be in control at all situations and right now he felt like an outsider, a fish out of the water.

Watching how Bella sparkled when she said 'hi' to her friends, or how she talked with them, infuriated him. He should be happy for her, but watching her light up that way and spend quality time with them only made him see how bad things had gotten between them. She wasn't bright and happy with him anymore. She didn't talk freely and with volume up with him. She was not this out going anymore, it made him nervous… nervous that he might be getting aware of Bella's absence.

Of Bella's departure… _perhaps_?

Now that's something he would like to see happening, yeah right! Not on his watch.

**Never** on his watch.

It wasn't his fault after all; she was the one to build the wall, brick by brick.

He kept that intense gaze on her the whole time; holding her hand tightly whenever she would go hug someone, or make small chat with someone else. She introduced him to everyone and he was curt and polite, but never gave too much away, no one was worthy of him but her.

Suddenly, it got too heavy for him to handle, he wanted her all to himself.

He was being apathetic and didn't want to fit in with anyone; he just wanted her to spend time with him and him only.

He sat on the concrete step, elbows on knees; a little distant from the group with an unfinished beer they offered to him in hand, when she came up to him, his broodiness taking the best out of her.

A hand fell on his shoulder to gain her weight while she seated beside him, trying to bring him back to reality with a brush of her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she said in a small voice so no one would hear, she didn't want to cause any more attention to herself than she already did.

People talked how she had a boyfriend, saying comments like 'finally someone's worthy of Bella Swan' in a joking manner of course, not trying to upset her, but just teasing her a little. Everybody knew Edward Cullen, he was a guy who came from powerful family. So, the first time they learned that Bella was dating someone _that_ big, they were surprised. Bella was the quiet girl who studied even in the bathroom, they never pictured her dating someone who had the world at his feet and so… social, which she was not. Over time they got used to the idea, now they teased her about how long they had lasted and were still going strong.

"I want to go" he breathed without looking at her.

Silence.

"What's going on?" she asked confused, maybe something had upset him.

"Let's just leave" he pleaded turning his head around to catch her confused dark brown eyes.

"We just got here" she said after awhile not moving from her seat, he didn't make a move to get up either, but just looked at her with that intense gaze she knew all too well. He was mad. Something was up his butt; and he wouldn't say what. He wouldn't be honest with her about it.

It unnerved her.

Her eyes never strayed away from his, as if maybe if she looked straight at him, it would be enough to read him.

_Going in and out of the headlights,_

_Could I have saved you? Would that's betrayed you? _

She couldn't save him from his dilemma; she had tried in the past.

He got up extending a hand to take hers. She watched him intently, his other hand searching in his pocket for the car keys, his eyes parted from hers not taking the intensity of the moment.

She looked down on the floor after a second and sighed, but followed him, taking his hand.

"Bella?! Where are you going?" many complaints were heard. She just put a hand up to silence them for a minute, giving them a small smile to assure them that she was okay, like '_I'll be back in a minute'._ If she had known better, she would have just said goodbye properly to the crowd.

Edward opened the car and he climbed waiting for her to do the same, she just opened the door and kneeled down to look at him, her body out of the car, he gave her a glare.

"Bella…" he warned when she was not being quick enough.

"We can't leave now, Edward, it's not even midnight! Please?"

"Get in the car!" his stern look hurt her.

It was unbelievable how stubbornly she was acting! He had given more than he would usually give tonight!

She sighed and sat on her seat, leaving the door opened for her escape, so he wouldn't dare to turn the engine and just speed off.

"Unbelievable!" he mumbled flipping his hands in the air, giving her a look.

"Edward, not even half of the people have arrived yet!" she tried to explain herself looking hurt, she had wanted to talk to Haley and Jenna before leaving and they were still not here, "I just want to say 'hi' it's not every day I come here…"

"I'm tired and I want to go, I'm done, these people are stupid!" he snapped, she shook her head not even bothering to give him a look but she knew his look was on her, burning holes through her skull.

"You're not being… rational about this… besides,"

"I'm not staying any longer, I'm sorry" he shrugged.

"Edward, I don't dis your friends, I don't do that…" his voice overpowered hers.

"I'm tired and I want to go home, can't you understand that?"

"I know and I'm sorry, I asked you if you were okay with it after we took off but it's just so rude if we leave now without even saying 'goodbye' to anybody or even wait for Claire who went to get food for all of us…" he sighed heavily through her speech, both of his hands wiping his face in exasperation, "… these people _actually_ mean something to me… and I'm having fun for the first time in…" he cut her off.

"Five more minutes, no more no less"

She sighed and closed her eyes, looking down afterwards not meeting his awaiting eyes.

"Edward, c'mon…" her voice was pleading.

"Five minutes take it or leave it…" she sighed.

"Edward, don't…"

"We're leaving" he taunted for her to take his offer.

"No, we're not" her tone of voice was menacing and challenging him, he wanted to laugh.

"We're leaving, right now!" he reached his hand out across from her to close the passenger's door.

She took his arm to try and stop him.

"Edward, please! C'mon!"

He closed the door and put down the locks, she didn't dare to even touch the door.

"Okay, I'll take it!" she sighed in defeat, he simply shook his head without looking at her.

"Too late" he laughed, it was something he did when he was mad. Instead of frowning or scowling he laughed, it was like he was re-playing in his head the scene that got him mad and would think with a smile '_how dare she/he'._

_I wanna burn next film,_

_You alone with those pills_

The ride back was pretty much silent; Bella was not one to cry at the things that Edward did to her. If she shed a tear every time he'd upset her, she would be dry as a bone.

No, she was not a cry baby, instead of crying though she remembered.

And that was far worse.

You see, at least with crying there was a way of shedding the feeling, crying was a perfect way to shake it off and move on. But whenever Edward did her wrong, Bella remembered how and when he started becoming the way he was.

Plain cold and cruel on the spot.

She even remembered the '_why_'… which got her praying for some tears.

He could never let _**it**_ go.

He could never forgive her.

He would never learn to forgive.

And each time and day he would do things like this to her, she would gain more strength and more confidence in herself. Much confidence to forgive him herself. To forget her mistake and be the forgiving one.

She forgave him first and foremost, 'cause he never gave her a chance. He never gave her a chance to forgive herself for her mistake. With his cold treatment he would always remind her of what she'd done. She forgave him 'cause he never gave her a chance to redeem herself, to win his trust back.

He never let her in again.

_What you couldn't do I will: I __**forgive**__ You_

_I forgive you_

"I forgive you" she mumbled to him watching him intently, when his eyes fell upon her glowing ones.

He stared back at her and he got the message alright, he knew she was not talking about tonight.

If he knew!

He stared back at her with as much intensity as her own if not more, his eyes watered and then he stared back at the road while she fell into a nice slumber.

"Why are you back, so early?" Renee's surprise showed with a lot of disappointment.

"We were tired" Bella gave her a look. Renee simply nodded at her.

"Well, your bed is all set" she smiled warmly then she turned to Edward, "I don't know how you play along on your own, or how Charlie does it but in my house, mister, you got the couch" she gave him a stern look, Edward laughed looking down at the floor a little embarrassed.

That was new.

"So, I'll leave you to it" Renee said taking her glass of water upstairs with her, Bella followed her without turning once to Edward who was making his way to bathroom to change in some dark green slacks, a pair of white socks and nothing more.

He waited five minutes and when Bella didn't come down, he grew obstinate.

He contemplated on whether to go upstairs and fight with her, or ravish her. He was in the mood right about now, whenever he was mad and wanted to relieve some tension he would always be in the mood.

She danced to relieve stress while he had sex.

But something bigger was in between, right now he wanted company only, he didn't want her to be obstinate with him, or give him an attitude.

But he was out of his territory; it was fucking unnerving to him this whole situation.

He sighed one more time before strolling his way up not caring to knock the door on her room as he walked in watching her pull a shirt on, catching a glimpse of her pink bra, she didn't even jump or became surprised when she saw him standing at the door with that look on his face, she was too tired to fight with him. Besides, she knew he had to come and get what he wanted sooner or later, a whole day without skin to skin contact would not be part of his agenda, not even hers.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked in that tender voice it made her heart jump.

She nodded in approval, like she had another option.

He waited for her to move and come with him but she didn't.

"I'll be down in a sec" she assured him, her eyes never met his.

He nodded and looked down, closing the door behind him.

This is how nights will always end with them.

She found him laying on the couch, head resting on its arm. One knee up bent with his foot pressing down on the other, he flipped through the channels when he saw her come in. He held his hand up for her to take, she stared at the screen while approaching him taking his hand and making him cradle her.

Her back was pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, his nose pressed down on her throat but it was not enough to make her give away her attention. Finally, he turned her around in his arms, making her face him; she looked up with a sad look at him while biting her lower lip. It just cut his inspiration.

"Don't look at me like that" he said, pulling some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not trying anything" she said firmly.

"Kiss me" he said after awhile, looking at her lips with longing.

She obeyed, reaching her soft lips down to capture his. Capturing his lower lip first and then opening her mouth to capture the other, she opened her mouth again just in time for him to move his tongue for the kill; searching for hers for a reunion. It was demanding contact and she gladly offered some, his hold on her tiny frame tightened as his legs made room for her to go completely against him.

Make out sessions with Edward were glory, they were tender and slow at first, like lovemaking and then they got hard, rough and sensual like fucking.

Her fingers pressed those locks of bronze hair closer, twirling them in her fingers, pulling him closer if possible, his hands instead travel down to the bit of exposed skin on her lower back when her shirt raised up a little to when she pressed herself against him.

They never parted their lip-lock, as hands began to explore, as they began to search, as they began to grope.

The hand that was on her lower back rode up revealing more of her skin and the other pushed her body down hard to his own body by her ass; so, she could feel the reaction she was creating in him. This way, he could get have his erection get some friction with her body contact.

"We should stop" she mumbled between kisses.

"Can we go upstairs?" he mumbled not letting her part away.

Somebody answered for her.

"Isabella, your room, _**now**_!" her mother sing sang from the stairs, Bella smiled between his hard lips as he took his hands off of her and let them fall on his sides like dead weight, not holding her against him anymore.

"Good night" she said softly as she gave him a peck on the lips and got up leaving him all hot and bothered.

He watched her go with small steps, he pulled the sheet up his body and sighed pulling a hand inside his pants.

This was unfortunate.

It was going to be a long weekend.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling Slowly

**Song: **_Falling Slowly _by Glen Hansard.

**Chapter 3: Falling Slowly:**

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back_

Bella was brought back to life with a constant shake of one set of strong arms; she opened her eyes groggily and looked up to the impatient green eyes.

"What, Edward?" she yawned not making a move from her spot.

"You're mom is crazy" he groaned.

That's when it dawned on her; she looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand and widened her eyes, 9:14 am, Edward was up?

Ouch! _He will make you pay for this for sure_, Bella thought biting her lip.

"Move" he demanded lifting the sheets and making room beside her, cuddling close. Bella obliged making room for him and pulling the sheet above them.

He snuggled closer to her body wrapping an arm around her waist, like he did most of the afternoons when they would just watch a movie and fall into slumber together.

Damn it to hell with her mother! She always had to be so housewife-like and start the day singing awfully early in the morning while banging every casserole she could get her hands on; and Edward, well, he was not a morning person.

After a while she regained sleep once again beside him.

She woke up 3 hours later and found the strength to slip out of his strong grasp to get dressed and go down stairs.

"Morning" she mumbled entering the kitchen to see Renee, Phil and Sam all having lunch.

"Missy, you've taken on bad habits" her mom scolded her in a joking manner.

She let out a laugh. She hadn't had lunch at noon since she was 13 and still living with her mother.

"You got that from your father" she pointed out.

That's her mother; always pointing out his father's bad habits.

"So what are the plans for today?" Renee asked, Bella sat down beside her brother and gave her a shrug.

"What do you want to do?" Bella asked, the look on her mother let her know all she needed to know, so she decided to play her tricky-card, "After all, I did come to spend time with you…"

"Oh, Bella, you're killing me here!"

"Oh, c'mon mom!!" Bella whined in frustration.

"It's just I promised to go to Elen's Baby Shower, I can't miss it, honey!" her mother whined, Bella did the same, acting like the stubborn child she ever was.

"You're not doing this to me again!"

"C'mon, it's not that bad, you're still gonna have me till six, I promise! I'm not backing down!"

"I thought we were going to the beach"

"Well, if you still want to go at this time…" she gave her a disapproving smile, "…we'll go, but you'll have to wake up that butthead on your own!"

"I can handle it" Bella pointed out giving her mother a glare.

****************

"Edward?" Bella shook him while slowly caressing his lean back with her hand. He stirred but it wasn't enough to get him up.

"Mmmhh…" he mumbled reluctant to move from this bed.

"Baby, you gotta get up" she whispered softly.

Edward was pretty much a handful when it came to sleeping too. Med-school had his schedule full pretty much the whole time. It's a heavy career; it takes much of your time. So, whenever he got the chance he would just crash down on a bed, sofa or hell even a kitchen counter would do sometimes. He took Bella with him for their naps, not caring if she had things to do, Bella always saw it like a way to 'keep her under control', when he was not sleeping or sleeping around, he was controlling her.

"No…" he mumbled turning his head to the other side.

"C'mon, it's getting late we want to go to the beach before the sun goes down" she laughed.

No answer. She sighed.

"You don't want to go? You can always stay here, babe…" she offered, he sighed but didn't open his eyes, "We'll be back before 6…" she was not able to finish her sentence.

"Like you'd dare" he mumbled through the pillow, voice calm, body resting, not even an inch moving; simply calm and steady, like he knew he had the control and the final word.

As if he ever would let her go in a bikini anywhere without him.

It should have tired her and upset her. This whole new change in their relationship that had lasted quite for long now. But she couldn't bring herself to make a change. She wouldn't be able to handle it. It was not just her time to break out of her shell. Was she a total fool to believe there was actually some hope in their relationship?

Maybe she was… but leaving Edward was _not_ an option.

She could not lose him, he was everything she had.

"Are you coming then?" she asked a little exasperated with him.

He didn't answer, she sighed and got up to get ready. She had a shower, wrapped a towel around her body, dried her hair and put her bikini on; dropping the towel along the way. She was pulling a jeans skirt out of the closet when she heard him.

"Bella..."

She didn't answer.

"Bella…" he sing sang in a tone of voice it should have been a warning.

She looked at him through her mirror without turning around; and she was surprised to see that her own reflection looked confident and adamant. Hey! Maybe she could do this more often.

Edward for once didn't look happy. Of course, he was out of his element; out of his territory. He could do _nothing_! _Just wait till we get back_… he thought bitterly.

"What? You want me to... just not go? Bail on Renee? Is that it?" she asked.

"And here I thought that you didn't have it in ya…" he smirked playfully.

She sighed in irritation casting her eyes down, putting the skirt on.

"Bella, I'm serious, I don't want to go…"

"Edward, I can't just _**not**_ go!" she turned around with pleading eyes, "Just come with me? Please?" she gave him her best puppy eyes.

He sighed and pulled the sheet off of him and walked into the bathroom saying nothing else.

It was a start.

_Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black_

*******************

Edward laughed when he saw that kid's face hit flat down the sand. He was so little that his armbands looked huge on him. He couldn't handle his weight properly and they made him fall flat on his face. He shook his head when he saw Bella handing him a beer, he took it gratefully and smiled one more time before casting his eyes away from the scene.

Bella sat down beside him with a small smile on her face; she had just witnessed Edward having a moment.

After the thought of what was happening proceeded into her brain, she cringed.

She linked her hand with his and bit him softly to get his attention; he looked down on her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Wanna go for a swim?" she asked in a small voice.

"You want to?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders; totally Bella like. She would always put herself behind her true emotions, giving them away, so selfless and unlike him.

He got up and pulled her up by her hand.

"Let's go then"

They dove in the water, letting wave after wave wash over them. When they went deeper into the water, he pulled her to him, she wrapped her legs around him while circling her arms around his neck.

He pulled her into a kiss, both of his hands resting on her bottom sustaining her weight. When the make out session started to turn heavy and a little aggressive, she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Bella" he whined. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Edward we can't…" she laughed.

"When are we leaving?" he asked annoyed.

"Monday, so two more days" she said a little sad her boyfriend couldn't do much of an effort for her.

She tried to pull away from his grasp but he didn't let her.

He saw her expression and laughed.

"Oh, c'mon don't be like that" he tried to reach her lips but she pulled away not looking straight to him.

"I never ask for much" she said, he pulled her closer to his flesh sensing a fight coming.

"But when you do, you make sure to annoy the hell out of me" now all sign of smiles and laughs were gone from his face. His lips tightened in a line, eyes blazing down at her avoiding ones.

She sighed unwrapping her legs from his waist, but her weight didn't fall down as his arms grasped her tightly to his unyielding chest.

"Edward" she complained trying to break free, her free hands on his chest trying to get him to back away.

"You see? Kinda like now!" he snapped a little too harshly, "You're not doing much and you're already pissing me off" he looked frustrated and looked as if he wanted her to do something.

She looked up to his eyes finally, she will not react to him and she didn't want to give him any reason to be mad. But she didn't know, it frustrated the hell out of him that she didn't do anything. Instead… it was like if she were mocking him.

The anger he was showing right now got to her hard, how could they've been together for so long and never realize that they were doing everything wrong? How did they get here in the first place?

She loved him more than anything in the world, but how much more she could take before she crumbled?

Was this just habit or love? She didn't want to find out.

So they didn't voice out the words for now.

But someday… it will catch up to them. She knew this for sure.

_You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

"Edward, let me go, you're hurting me" she whispered staring at his chest.

He sighed and let her go, her body relaxing a little.

How can they be in each other's hearts one minute and the next have a harsh encounter?

"It was fun, Bella..." she froze, looking up at him with furrowed eyebrows, "I'm ready to go home now" he gave her a look she knew all too well.

She simply nodded.

"First thing tomorrow"

******************

"Well, have fun" Bella said goodbye to her mother in the doorway, "Say 'hi' to Elen for me" Bella yelled so she would hear her.

Edward was packing his stuff upstairs while she played with her brother.

"Do you like to draw?" he asked in that tiny voice of his that would make Bella light up the whole way.

"Well, actually I suck at drawing" she gave him a pout, "But I like painting" she gave him an idea.

"Then I'll draw and you paint" he said bending over the coffee table to start drawing. In that moment, Edward came down the stairs plopping down the couch beside her, pulling her into his lap.

She was being awfully quiet and he hated every second of it, he watched how she looked at her brother and something hit him.

Resentment… but also guilt.

But in a whole different kind of way, you're not really prepared to understand yet.

"I'm selfish" he whispered taking her hand.

She looked up at him, expressionless.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time_

"Talk, Bella" he grew exasperated. She sighed and shook her head looking away.

"For God's sakes, Bella!" he raised his voice, she flinched and stood up away from him.

But he was a very stubborn guy. He followed her to the kitchen and turned her around harshly. He used to remember how she was tiny and fragile, but this time he didn't. He turned her around with such a force in him it frightened her.

"You have something to say to me, say it!" he snapped inching his way closer and making her back away.

"Edward!" she tried to even her voice with his.

"This whole act of playing the martyr is getting boring, Bella, just stop doing that and tell me what's wrong!"

"What do you mean..." she cried out.

"Fuck, Bella, you're making me lose it!" he snapped his eyes closed while slamming his hand on the kitchen counter.

"You're the one that's going crazy on me!" she snapped finally with a small voice.

"I'm growing sick and tired of this, Bella"

"What do you want from me?" she asked trembling her eyes watering, he was slipping away from her and there was nothing she could do about it.

He didn't answer. He backed away from her and leaned over the other kitchen counter across from her. He looked down not able to look at her. She stuttered a little and tried to steady herself, but it was useless she didn't do a good job when she said,

"Do… you want... to take… a… break? ... Is that it?" she asked a little afraid of the answer, he silently and slowly looked up at her deep brown eyes and looked at her like he was disgusted with the idea, he looked up at her with nothing but... resentment.

For along time they stared down at each others eyes; trying to figure out what the hell they were going to do with all this mess.

Then he laughed, she stood back frightened, it was like a bitter laugh. She furrowed her eyebrows confused when he advanced on her taking her face up with his own hands.

"That's one thing you would like to see happening, uh?" he snapped coldly. She shook her head immediately.

"Edward… NO… I-!"

"Well, THAT'S not going to happen!" he said emphasizing on each word and making sure she was looking at him.

"That's not what I meant..." she tried, her voice breaking.

"You're mine" he pushed his body against hers hard; keeping hold on her face, making sure she was understanding his words.

"Always" she decided. She didn't like the possessive look in his eyes. Not at this moment, not like this.

When she didn't say anything he grew frustrated.

She nodded immediately hoping not to get him crazier than what he was already acting.

"Say it!"

"I'm yours, alright…" she said slowly, "I'm yours…"

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now_

Apparently, it was not enough.

"I'll show you, Bella, just how much" he said firmly like nothing was going to back him out of his word, "Right now!"

He pushed his body against hers and smothered her in a deep rough kiss. She parted her lips and gave in to his way, pulling her hands up to his forearms to lessen the hold he had on her face. Trying, maybe, to get him to back off, but he was being very stubborn tonight.

He took his hands off her face to take her small frame by her bottom; pulling her off her feet and sitting her on the counter, hands parting her knees harshly and pulling himself between her legs.

She got scared a little. She was used to have rough/angry sex with Edward, but this time something felt awfully wrong. Other times they would just have a stupid fight about anything, like when they would fight about his jealousy, or her manic ways to be organized, while he wasn't; that lead to either angst-y/angry sex or make-up sex, which was always great, but this time there was something far greater behind.

"No, Edward, not here" she gasped when his mouth ambushed her neck, his hands groping everywhere on her.

"Yes, right here" he whispered hotly lifting her sleeping gown.

"Edward!" she gasped hard, pulling her hands up to push him back but he caught her hands in his and pushed them to her side hard; putting all the pressure of his body on her while nibbling her neck desperately.

She let out a loud gasp when she felt the hardness of his member pressed against her.

"Not like this" she said in between kisses, but he pushed his mouth on hers to shut her up.

"Edward!" she cried out harshly thrashing beneath him. She finally succeeded in pushing him back harshly and got down from the counter immediately crying out.

"What is going on with you?" she whimpered looking at him, she was completely afraid of him now.

He sighed and stood there to calm himself down while she took her brother to sleep.

"Why are you sad?" Sam asked her.

She took him in her arms and walked up the stairs leaving Edward behind.

When she put Sam on his bed and tucked him in she turned to the door to see Edward waiting there, lacking an expression on his face, he was just looking at her blankly. She walked to the door.

"Bella…" he began to say, his voice sounded broken, but she closed the door in his face. With tears in her eyes, she laid down to sleep next to her baby brother.

She didn't know Edward Cullen anymore. She didn't know if she wanted to be with him anymore. But he made it pretty clear out there, that she was not going anywhere.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back_


	4. Chapter 4: The Fire Fades Away

**Summary::** Edward and Bella are in a relationship, she's very submissive to him though which leads him to treat her as he sees fit, they have their ups and downs but Bella doesn't know how to speak her mind, she's a very timid and shy girl who clings to him and would do anything not to get him mad at her, she's fragile and Edward takes advantage of it, he knows how to use his cards on her. But they do love each other, cant live without each other, and there's a reason behind his act. Would Bella step up out of her shell and stop him before he finally breaks her or is it too late for that? Can they ever be the couple they used to be?

_Over the sea and far away  
She's waiting like an iceberg_

Next morning was **very** different. Different good, different bad? Who knows.

Next morning somebody was leaving. And it was **not** Bella.

She felt somebody shake her on her sleep, and slowly she opened her eyes unwrapping her arm from her brother's waist. She woke up with a headache, she could still feel her eyes swollen from all the crying she did last night. When she looked up with furrowed eyebrows she saw none other than Edward with a nonchalant look on his face.

Well that was odd, usually it was the other way around.

"We gotta get ready" he whispered groggily still from sleep, it was her best guess. He stared at her down with a look she didnt quiet comprehend.

_This is his way to start from scratch? _– she thought to herself. He got up and lingered for a little inside the room waiting to see if she was going to say something, or gonna do anything, when she pulled the sheets off of her was the best sign he got.

That was enough of a sign for him to hit the shower and start packing.

He was a little spent from last night, he couldnt sleep, he was angry at her, he was pissed at himself. She got under his skin, because he couldnt read her anymore, it upset him greatly cause it was like if she were hiding something from him, and he didnt like it one bit. He preffered for her to slap him and yell at him than keep her thoughts to herself it made him…anxious.

He wrapped a towel around his waist after he was done and got dressed on her bedroom, she wasnt there, thinking she was getting ready herself he didnt bother to look for her and ask her where were his blue jeans.

He put his boxers on with a dark blue jeans following. He saw his bag on the bed which meant she didnt bother to do it, he sighed, he hated packing even when he actually did it she would just throw the things again and organize them herself.

He pulled his shirts and sweaters inside the bag carelessly when he heard voices down the hallway, it was Reene and Phil talking.

Damn that woman could be loud!

He decided to leave Bella handle Renee herself, what would he tell her for starters? '_Im leaving because im bored out of my mind and I need to get laid ASAP?_ '

Right! That was never going to work.

One look on his watch and he knew he got another 20 minutes before leaving, he scrambled around his bag to look for a t-shirt when Bella walked inside the room with a few clothes on her hands, Edward's clothes, his blue jeans and his American Eagle shirt, he took them from her hands and pulled them inside his bag.

"I've been looking for these" he mumbled when, realization hit him, Bella was not **fucking** ready. She was still wearing the white sleeping pijama gown with long sleeves that reached mid-thighs barely.

"Bella! We're leaving like in 15 minutes!" he exclaimed alarmed. This was so not like her, taking it so easy and measured.

She didnt say anything, barely sighed and walked out of the room, he sighed after she did so and turned around in a swift motion to catch up with her but then stopped dead on his tracks, after contemplating the though of following after her and make up with her, he decided against it, they both had a rough night. And yelling at each other in the middle of the morning didnt sound so tempting. Maybe when they got inside the cab.

He pulled a simple black shirt on and walked out the room in time to see Sam speeding like a bullet down the hallway bumping into him.

"Hey, easy there sport" Edward laughed messing with his brown locks of hair.

He walked down the stairs hearing sounds inside the kitchen when he was nearing he could see they were all gathered having breakfast including Bella in her sleeping gown yet.

He widened his eyes in surprise, seeing her so comfy leaning back on her chair munching her bread.

"What the fuckk..?" he mumbled under his breath.

With restrained anger he walked inside the room, he tried to fake a smile but he was not much of a good actor specially when he was pissed, hell he deserved an Oscar for not storming inside the kitchen yelling profanities.

That was something alright!

Before he could say a word Renee watched him walk in and spoke with that terrible peeching voice of hers.

"Oh Edward there you are"

His eyes wondered from Bella to Renee.

"Bella told us you had to leave early to work on a project" she pouted sadly, he furrowed his eyebrows confused "Its such a shame, we're going to visit Peaches Central Park today"

"Well yes, maybe some other time, we have a plane to catch in about 10 minutes" he faked a smile, and emphasized '10 minutes' like reminding Bella to get her ass moving.

"Well im sure Bella will tell you all about it!" Renee exclaimed enthusiastic. That's were Edward's eyebrow raised up, and then laughed watching Bella intently.

'_If she thought she was going to stay around, she has another thing coming' _– Bella finally looked up from the floor, bitting her thumb nervously and finally gave him an adamant look.

Renee looked up at him strangely, she didnt found anything funny in what she was saying, then she looked down to Bella.

"Is there something wrong?" Renee asked.

"No" Bella shook her head pulling herself up from the chair, she was not about to let Edward make a scene in front of her babbling mother, not a chance! She was embarrassed enough from lastnights event.

Edward waited patiently for her to approach him, and when she got passed him he followed her upstairs controlling himself even when she was being extra careful and slow on her steps.

"Should i call a cab?" he heard Renee's faint voice calling down the stairs.

When they finally reached the floor he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her inside her bedroom like a speed bullet.

She sighed hard when he pushed her inside the room.

"Get ready now" he snapped trying to keep it down.

"Im not leaving Edward"

"You are" he restrained himself from losing it.

His eyes fixing hers throughtfully, she was strong enough to stare back.

"I'll be staying till tomorrow" she wrapped her arms against her chest.

"Like hell you are!" he scowled. Reaching her bag underneath her bed and putting it on her bed, when he was unzipping it Bella stepped up pulling her hands to stop his from pulling the zipper down.

"Stop that" she asked.

He shrugged her hands away simply, but what was 'simple' to him was a harsh push to her. He walked inside her closet and grabbed a handful of her clothes pulling them inside the bag.

"That's enough Edward" she surprised herself when she heard her own voice coming from her lungs. It was not a tiny kitty moan anymore.

Like he listened to her!

"If i have to toss you around my shoulder and carry you to the airport, I will" he snapped while stuffing the bag with all he could find "You know I will"

"So what? You're going to drag me by force underneath my parents noses?" she exclaimed.

"No, im not! Because you're going to get dressed and come with me willingly" he said pulling her shoes out of the closet.

"I am not leaving…-" her voice was outshined by his shouting now.

"Cause you know far well what's good for you Bella, you're a smart girl!"

"Edward!" she tried louder.

"Or else Bella, i swear to God!" he cringed his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Dont threaten me Edward! Please…I dont want to do this right now" he wouldnt let her talk though no matter how loud she was.

"10 minutes Bella!"

"Im not leaving" she mumbled finally even though he heard her, she spoon around to walk away from the room but he caught up with her almost instantly, spooning her around harshly and pressing her back on the door.

"Im so god-damn tired of this child-like tantrums, you're not a baby anymore face your problems like an adult would and stop hiding behind your momma! You're coming back to New Hampshire with me, and that's the end of it!" he snapped on her face a finger pointing at her. She stare back at him with broken teary eyes, for along time they stare down at each others, when he had "calmed down" a little as in (had stopped shouting) and let her talk.

His chest was panting back and forth like he was missing the air to breathe.

As hard as it was for her to take a stand on this, she did it, she never stray her eyes away from his angry ones.

_Waiting to change  
But she's cold inside  
She wants to be like the water_

"Why do you want me anymore?" she whispers slowly, his eyes didnt change his expression. Her question didnt manage to surprise him.

"Is this your way of punishing me?" her words broke at the end "Are you making me pay by treating me like shit?" she whispered.

"Werent the last 2 years enough for you?"

"You dont wanna go there, trust me" he warned.

"If your resentment and revenge its the only thing why we're still together maybe we should just put an end to it then" she cried out. As much as the bare thought of it hurt her, she had to say it for her own sanity.

She was cut off by his harsh laugh.

"You would like that wouldnt you?"

"No actually i wouldnt..-"

"Well you're not gonna get it that easily Bella" she pushed away from him and he let her do so but he brought her body to his instantly, pulling it brusingly close to his "Im never letting you go, get that through your thick head, you are mine" she didnt dare to move an inch while he hold her for dear life a tear cascated down her cheeks, he sounded so possesive it stirred the hair on the back of her neck, how his hands groped her behind while he said it "Everybody wants a piece of you and i get it all" he laughed on her ear, she pushed away fiercily, she knew this was not Edward. He was being more of an asshole than any other day because she had refused to leave with him, and that was a punch to his ego, she knew this, she was **not **scared.

"I just wanted to spend a nice week-end with you and you just go and do…-" she whimpered when he pushed his hand down on her thigh hard.

"Couldnt you settle giving me a blow jow and that would be it?"

He surely knows how to get through a girl's heart.

"Edward please" she cried out pushing away as she could, crawling down to get away from his grip.

He let her after awhile and watched her cry, he rolled his eyes and turned around with his hands on his hips overthinking everything.

The thought of staying away from her did nothing good to him.

She slide down the floor with her hands on her head trying to pull herself together. This calm and silence right now gave her hope maybe he was over thinking their choices.

"Last chance Isabella"

She didnt look up at him, and simply shook her head 'no'. Edward nodded his head and took his bag in a quick move he stormed down the stairs, she followed after him.

"Im leaving now Renee, thanks for having me" Bella heard him say when he gave her mother a quick hug which she responded to.

"We hope to see you around here more often" she smiled at him, he nodded his head with a small smile pulling his hand out to shake Phil's.

"Always a pleasure sir" Edward nodded, Phil shook his hand giving him a quick goodbye.

Edward said goodbye to Sam and opened the door everybody followed him outside to say goodbye, Bella looked at her mother's look and she knew she was worried and wondered what the hell was going, so to not give her much things to think about, she walked towards Edward just in time when he put the bag on the trunk of the cab and turned around to catch her lips with his, she responded to the kiss and didnt miss the 'special' way he bit her lower lip. His expression remained the same when he turned around and closed the trunk and when he got inside the cab.

Like that he went back home.

_The fire fades away  
Most of everyday  
Is full of tired excuses_

After he was gone she took a shower and cried the whole time. She was tired of being so damn weak. It was sickening.

She had become his personal punching bag, and that's because she let him do so as he pleased.

Edward was complicated, he had always been jealous and kinda possessive before, but it never bothered her before, it was amusing to see actually, and it turned her on, it made her feel wanted, but now he crossed the limit, he was being ridiculous.

She had spent one week-end away on Forks before this, and he didnt had a problem with it, they got through it, she lived! But it only took them barely a week-end together to rip each other's heads off.

Maybe she was tempting faith, and now the only thing she had left was this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wouldn't like to see what she founded once she got back home.

And she was scared because he knew she was fragile, she was needy, she was weak he knew it very well, and the worst part was she knew it herself as well.

.

She wasnt able to spend the rest of the day as she would have liked, she was spending time with her family and the only thing she could think of was Edward, so after she got home the first thing she did was put her hands on the phone.

"_Hello?"_

She heard his velvet voice answer.

"Edward, its me" she whispered tiredly.

"_What do you want?" _

"I dont want it to be like this" she prevented a sob to escape her mouth just in time.

He didnt answer.

"Edward please" she begged to hear his voice.

"_I only wanted to go because you wanted to Bella! I never wanted to leave here in the first place, you know how much stressed i am from school and…-" _

"Edward i am too! I never forced you to come!" she exclaimed not tears falling freely. He ignored her.

"_And you can only think about taking vacations! I've been so damn tired lately all i want is to spend time with you and you go and leave to Forks any chance you have, then you go and tell me you want to visit your mom, then is your grandmother and the list goes on and on, and im so damn sick and tired, the only thing i want is for you to settle down a second!" _

"Im visiting family im not whoring around!" she snapped.

"_Are you really?" _sarcasm dripping all over his voice, she wanted to hit him right now.

"YOU'RE FUCKING TANYA BEHIND MY BACK and you dont even have the decency to hide it when i..-"

"_DONT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! Are you fucking nuts?" _

"…step inside your house!!" she finished outraged, completely ignoring his scold.

"_Im not fucking Tanya" _he said calmly like it was no big of a deal, like he was sure of what he was saying.

"Edward c'mon!"

"_Im not" _she rolled her eyes, she didnt know what to believe anymore.

"I gotta go" she said after a dead silence.

He didnt bother anymore, he hang up. And the line went silent.

_But it's too hard to say  
I wish it were simple  
But we give up easily_

_Bella was running late for her dance classes again, figures! Today was definetely not her day! _

_She stopped on the pedestrian crossing, the lights warning her it was no time to cross yet, no cars were in sight but her momma taught her good, the little men light was red, and so she stopped, when the light turned green for her she put a foot on the dark concrete where white strings were painted alerting everyone that was a pedestrian crossing, not to the asshole who decided to stop his brand new Aston Martin 2004 there, cutting off her walk, she could have go round it of course. _

_But she didn't feel like it! _

_This guy was in for it. He was distracted messing with his stereo he wasn't aware of what this girl was doing. _

_Bella climbed one feet at a time on the dashboard, earning two pair of widened green eyes on her._

_She walked swiftly on the dashboard one foot infront of the other making sure to get her weight properly, finally when she got to the other side she jumped off and pushed her jeans shorts back down, fixing her hair. _

"_HEY!!" she heard the jerk's voice snap. She kept walking. _

"_Hey you! You nut case! What hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped, she heard the shock in his surprise alright. _

_She didn't even turn around as she replied to him:_

"_Either you respect the pedestrian step or you cut the horn of your wheels, Asshole!" she snapped not caring enough to turn around and give him a piece of her mind. _

_Today was definetely not her day! _

_You're close enough to see that  
You're the other side of the world to me_

_****_

**Author's Note: **like I promised here is chapter 4!! I hope you enjoyed, sooo the flashback at the end was when Bella was 15 and Edward 16. (That flashback by the way is from one of my fave soaps!) I know Edward was very mean in this chapter :/ I cant write sweet Edward for the life of me LMAO. And next chapter we're still gonna have Darward and the next one we'll be having Sweetdard :D Everybody cool then??

PS: I SERIOUSLY loved how everybody's taking their guesses on what might have happened between Bella and Edward in the past, lol. Quite near I must say, but not quite yet lol. ILY.

+Song: KT Tunstall

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REPLIES YOU GUYS LEFT ME! YOU ARE MADE OF WIN! Seriously!


	5. Chapter 5: Be my friend

**Summary::** Edward and Bella are in a relationship, she's very submissive to him though which leads him to treat her as he sees fit, they have their ups and downs but Bella doesn't know how to speak her mind, she's a very timid and shy girl who clings to him and would do anything not to get him mad at her, she's fragile and Edward takes advantage of it, he knows how to use his cards on her. But they do love each other, cant live without each other and there's a reason behind his act. Would Bella step up out of her shell and stop him before he finally breaks her or is it too late for that? Can they ever be the couple they used to be?

**Author's Note**: guyss! Thank you very much for all the **wonderful replies**! I'm truly sorry i took so long to update. I wasn't sure how to do this next chapter cause its on Edward's POV and he's so evil I don't know how to explain it without making you hate him so much LMAO. Anyways… I'm not giving too much because I don't want you to figure out what happened yet.

**Song**: _Breathe Me_ by Sia

****A SPECIAL THANKS** to my wonderful **BETA**, TwiDi **(DINA**)**

**Chapter 5: Be my friend**

He stormed inside his house blowing with rage, the door slammed shot and he jumped the stairs each one, ignoring the voices calling after him downstairs.

"Edward? What the fuck, man?" that was Emmet.

And he sounded worried.

He knew he only got like this when it came to Bella; and it had always ended bad... _Really_ bad. One time when Bella locked herself in the bathroom and wouldn't open the door for him if he didn't calm the fuck down, he knocked it down with his bare fists. What about the time when he saw her slapping Jasper's butt playfully? Emmet thought the apocalypse was coming, the fire he saw in Edward's eyes couldn't be described, neither the puffy red eyes Bella had the next morning, still big and swollen.

From that day on, Bella kept her hands to herself.

Maybe it got to him so much because Bella and Jasper along with Angela were the oldest friends, they've known each other before the Cullens got into town. So, maybe Edward felt jealous of the instant friendship going on? Or the instant sense of comfort they had around each other, for the fact that they've known each other since kindergarten.

Emmet sighed, scratching his head. He had stopped trying to figure out his brother along time ago, it give him headaches.

Now, Edward's anger and busted doors didn't mean he was abusive of her, physically anyways. He didn't ever touch one single hair, if you count tossing her around a shoulder as abuse that is whenever she refused to walk out of a room with him.

But aside from that he never harmed her in any way.

Maybe emotionally and somehow those kind of wounds were the ones she had much trouble in healing.

Edward's temper had never been this outrageous before; he has always been an asshole alright, but never bullied her this much. Not without a reason, now every move she made seemed good enough to get on his last nerve and provoke him. As if she was doing anything to piss him off, it was amusing to watch sometimes, but other times, he just crossed the line… _that's_ where Emmet stepped in and this never pleased Edward to say the least. He would just brush him off and snap a '_Mind your own fucking business' _and move on.

He had become a possessive self-centered egotistic prick and this didn't go unnoticed by anyone, as much as they knew Edward had peed on her already to mark his territory.

Emmet debated on whether to take a shot and go see what the hell was up his butt or to stay safe and sound on the comfy couch. He went for the latter.

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before_

She was so gonna regret this when she got back home! Edward had no patience and her testing it every now and then didn't make it easier on herself.

He paced scratching his head one or two times, trying to get a hold of himself, he needed to figure out what the hell was he gonna do, cause he was definitely not gonna let this pass out. But first he had to calm himself down and think with a cold mind.

He must admit he didn't expect her to be so blunt and bold about it, just like that she kicked him out, that bitch!

She was such a coward, hiding behind mommy and daddy, it _fucking_ pissed him off good.

How the fuck could he get so mad with her for shit like this was beyond him, he just was. The grudge he had against her was still there in the back of his now blackened heart and it wouldn't go away that easily. So, he found every reason to become more protective and defensive around her. He didn't want anybody touching her, anybody making contact with her; he wanted her in a bubble all to himself, it was like she was his own personal porcelain doll.

When it came to Bella, he saw red. It unnerved him when she was not around, when she was talking with another guy, when she was putting attention to other stuff that was not him, when he didn't know what she was doing, it made him very anxious and insecure.

So he controlled her 24/7, because he couldn't afford to let Bella go.

The rational part of him that was somewhere deep inside of him, or would just visit him every once in a while, told him to stay cool and chilled; to work it out and handle it the best way possible. Reminding him that Bella was fragile and could break easily. She was small and he should treat her like a princess, but the crazy Edward that was night and day was pushing him over the edge and Edward didn't need pushing.

He was a fucked up prick on his own, he didn't need any help.

He made a lot of mistakes in this little escapade they did, the first night he couldn't get his shit together and stay cool for a fucking night to hang out with her friends, he wanted to leave and when he wanted something he gets it. He pulled her out of there feeling like he could and after all he could.

The next day he almost fucked her on the kitchen counter in a furious rage only to prove her she was his to do as he pleased with, even if it meant to mind fuck her right there with her little brother down the hall.

And then he attempted to take her with him unwillingly.

Well, fuck it, he had done it in the past and she'd never had the audacity to brush him off like that.

_Maybe little fragile Bella was growing some balls?_

He grunted annoyingly, hands on hips pacing around the room, at any minute he would carve a hole down the floor.

He'd be damned if she'd left him, she wouldn't, he would not give her the chance, it was just how selfish he was. He knew by heart the game they played, this back and forth between them never gets old, they'll fight and then they'll make up like they always do and then they'll fight again and have amazing sex afterwards. It was who they were.

_Not who they used to be though_, a voice in the back of his mind reminded him.

Whatever, it was who they were now!

He wouldn't want it any other way.

His cell rang just in time; he took a quick peek at the caller ID and realized it was Bella.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Edward, it's me"_ she whispered tiredly, he almost felt bad at how broken her voice sounded; well, she brought this on herself. But couldn't help to feel bad, cause it was Bella, he loved her, no matter what, or how fucked up he was, he would rather die than to see her in pain, let alone be the one causing it.

_Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's_

_No-one else to blame_

When he heard her voice break, he knew she had been crying. When he heard her voice, he just wanted to be there holding her, he was frustrated at the distance, physically and emotionally talking.

"What do you want?"he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had been tired himself too.

"_I don't want it to be like this"_ he shot his eyes in pain, but anger reigned over, it was like it was all coming down to him. He needed her now, more than ever. He was on a roller coaster this past few months and all he wanted to do was curl up in her and all she ever did was get away from him. Any excuse would ever work for her, it fucking pissed him off. Where was she this couple of months? He didn't answer her, because he knew his voice would betray him and come out all raged. So he stood silent listening to her sob in the background.

"_Edward, please…"_ she begged him to say something, the need to hear his voice, he knew that kind of need, the need to listen to her, feel her.

Finally he gave in hoping he didn't sound so bitter.

"I only wanted to go because you wanted to, Bella! I never wanted to leave here in the first place. You know how stressed I am from school and…"

"_Edward, I am too! I never forced you to come!"_

"And you can only think about taking vacations! I've been so damn tired lately, all I want is to spend time with you and you go and leave to Forks any chance you have. Then you go and tell me you want to visit your mom, then it's your grandmother and the list goes on and on and I'm so damn sick and tired... the only thing I want is for you to settle down a second!"

"_I'm visiting family. I'm not whoring around!"_ she accused; he swore to God if the Tanya comments wouldn't stop he'd made them stop alright.

"Are you really?"he turned the tables around on her, just to hurt her. It was only fair she hurt him first.

"_YOU'RE FUCKING TANYA BEHIND MY BACK and you don't even have the decency to hide it, when I…"_

Here we go. His eyes widened when he heard her yell, it fucking surprised him she was being this difficult. And especially, raising her voice at '_him_' like he was some kind of baby she could boss around.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! Are you fucking nuts?" he snapped coldly.

"… _step inside your house!!"_ he heard the tears in her voice. He sighed when he heard her cry, he didn't know how to put it into words anymore; he was so damn tired of it all.

"I'm not fucking Tanya"he said calmly, fuck her if she believed him or not.

"_Edward, c'mon!"_

"I'm not!"he shrugged.

"I gotta go" she said after a dead silence. He sighed and hang up the phone throwing it on top of the bed.

_Bella was slipping away, dude_. She's really growing apart. Far away from your reach.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up_

Hell... since he's going to hell!

A small plan in the back of his mind came alive and she would hate it. She'll fight, punch and scream all she wanted, but he'd be damned if she'd leave him. Not on his watch.

She'll get over it and get used to it over time.

He jumped down the stairs in a hurry not missing how Emmet's big body rose from the couch before he had the chance to walk out the door, blocking his way.

Edward sighed annoyed, clenching car keys on his hands.

"Move over" he asked the nicest way possible.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on" Emmet looked adamant, crossing his arms against his chest. He had an awful feeling of how Bella wasn't here yet and if Edward had really went _that_ far.

"My patience is running thin" he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

This next phrase had to be handled carefully and with extreme professionalism. It was the 'don't-stand-in-my-fucking-way' threat or the usual 'hurry-the-fuck-up' threat.

When he said his patience was running thin, he really meant his patience was running thin.

Emmet hesitated a minute, after all, Edward could be very intimidating even for his large bear frame like. He looked up at his dark eyes and almost froze, but then snapped out of it thinking this was Bella they were talking about he had a right to know.

Fuck it! He was gonna go for it.

"What's going on?" he emphasized each word letting dearest brother know he was not moving somewhere. Edward sighed loudly.

"She _fucking_ stayed home!" he snapped each word louder. Emmet was a little taken aback at this, it was soo... not... Bella!

_Unfold me  
I am small_

One time she refused to go to a pool party with him, Emmet swore he saw Edward putting 'forcefully' a bikini on her. He was a little bit tipsy and not so graceful in his moves, but Bella promised nothing happened. And now he could picture what had happened very well, she refused to go with him; and he got pissed because he couldn't, for the life of him, do anything about it. He was locked up with no way out but to leave her there. And that's what got the best out of him.

"Now... MOVE"

Emmet was frozen in place but still managed to stand his ground, he needed more information than that.

"What happened?" Edward didn't answer, looking at him quizzically, trying to get on his bad side or something, "What did you do?" his tone got a cruel snapping sound, almost offensive.

Why did it always come down to be Edward's fault?

'_Right! Don't answer that!'_

He was totally asking for it.

"Seriously, Emmet, your lack of trust is insulting" he snapped viciously. Even if he knew Emmet wouldn't buy it for a second. Hell, no one who knew him better would.

"Edward, you're totally losing it, man!" before he could finish that sentence, Edward pushed him away and stormed out of the house making sure the door slammed shot behind him.

Emmet sighed taking his head in his hands, he knew it wasn't his business but he didn't like to see his little brother be so torn and evil like this. Edward was losing it, he was becoming a psycho jealous boyfriend with no boundaries and it worried him to the core. He couldn't just put shit like that on her plate, because he will never be able of taking it back.

And the worst part was… he could do nothing about it.

_I'm needy  
Warm me up_

Angela Weber was a tranquil girl, at peace with herself and with the world. Couldn't hurt a dead fly and nothing would make her get out of her zen. She studied hard and had little fun, went once or twice a week to shop and on Friday night a movie with her boyfriend Ben Cheney of two years would suit her just fine. She was never a fighter more of a by-stander than the actual lioness, had two cats back at home and a living great-grandmother. She never lost her cool and didn't raise her voice.

None of the above applied when it came to Edward_ friggin'_ Cullen.

She goes in frenzy when she spots him one foot out of the apartment. Her blood begins to boil and she grits her teeth, clenched fists by her sides and mostly warns Bella her boyfriend's at the door and shuts her bedroom door, locking herself in it while he's visiting.

She was not one to stand by and watch her best friend being walked all over by him, he was rude, childish and with no manners or class at all. He would take a bite of an apple and leave it resting on the kitchen counter. He couldn't for the life of him be clean at anything he did and always made Bella do his dirty work for him. She got so tired of warning Bella about him and how she shouldn't stand for his behavior when she could have any guy she wanted that would die to kiss the ground she walked on.

Of course none of the above was said with Edward in a same room, like I said; more of a by-stander not a lioness itself.

But when she watched him through the kitchen window of their small flat walking in the building she panicked.

Numerous questions ran through her head, of why he was here, or what he could possibly want out of her and mostly where was Bella?

"Oh, hell no!" she put the locks on the door and kept it quiet hoping he would just go away if he thought she wasn't home.

He knocked loudly three times, not out of intention of trying to be forceful, he was just like that; loud-making-an-entrance.

She didn't respond for a while, hoping he'd leave.

"Open up, I saw your car" he snapped grudgingly.

She closed her eyes tightly.

"Shit" she mumbled under her breath.

"Now…" he taunted impatiently.

"Go away, Bella isn't here"

"Open the door" he said calmly.

Definitely not the tone of voice he used whenever Bella would lock herself in her room and he would just bang the door till either she gave in and opened it up for him or he'd break it.

"What do you want?" she asked leaning into the door, panting hard.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of him.

"O.p.e.n the door!" his words were crueler this time.

She flinched at the cold tone of his voice, but let him in, cause fear gained over hate.

"What do you want?" she asked going after him when he stepped inside going straight for Bella's bedroom.

He didn't respond, he simply pulled her bedroom door open and pulled the suitcase that was on her closet on her bed, opening up the zipper to put any piece of clothes and belongings the girl had.

"What are you doing?" Angela shrieked.

"For being a 4.0 GPA student, you aren't that clever, are you?" she ignored his low comments and stared at what he was doing in shock.

"Are you... taking away her clothes?" she asked horrified.

"She isn't as dumb as she looks, ladies and gentlemen" he snapped glaring at her while pulling Balla's bedside table drawers out and emptying them into the suitcase.

Angela glared at him with an incredulous look.

This wasn't the first time Edward 'attempted' to take Bella away, in fact most of their discussions were due because of this. Even if she spent more time in his house than in hers; moving would mean game over for her. That she had no other choice but to fulfill his command _completely_. It would give him green light, each time he felt like it.

Angela had found them on the verge of hysterics one too many times. Bella would be clutching at her suitcase like her life was depending on it, while Edward would just yell at her to not be such a stubborn pain in his butt.

And now just like that he came to take all her belongings.

"You're not going to take those." she pointed out at the case without looking at him, without even making a move to stop him.

"I'm not?" he stopped what he was doing to stare at her like she had grown a third head.

He was so tempted to ask '_who's gonna stop me?_' but the girl looked so damn frightened like she were going to pee herself at any time.

"No, you're not..." she stumbled on her words trying to gain a scary stance, failing immediately. He chuckled and cocked one eyebrow at her like saying '_bitch, please_!"

"You cant just do that, Edward, she's not a piece of property you can move around whenever you feel like it..." he didn't stop what he was doing, taking every slightest piece of clothing and shoes he could find along with books, paper works, bills, purses and anything of her that would definitely make her look for him "... is she even _aware_ of this?" he laughed and she rolled her eyes at the stupid question she did.

"Seriously they give you too much credit" he threw her a pitiful smile; she simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Noo... Edward, don't!" she had to put a stop at this madness, "You're not taking anything!" she said firmly.

"Watch me!"

************

"Bella, where the hell have you been? Why don't you pick up your phone!!?" Angela panicked the minute Bella stepped inside her small flat.

"Angela, what...?" she let a small laugh but then frowned seeing her serious expression, "What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Bella, I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry!" Angela sighed defeated.

"What are you talking about, Ang?" she put her hands on her arms stroking her sides trying to get her friend to calm down and tell her what happened.

"It's Edward!" she explained letting out the breath she was holding. Bella's face fell, of course! She had to expect something out of him.

She knew it was coming alright, but when Angela told her he took all her stuff and she froze in shock.

"WHAT?" panic in her voice. Edward was delusional.

She ran to her room only to find it empty, not even one of her belongings laying there.

"GOD!" she screamed in frustration slamming her fist on the wooden door. Her head leaning on the door as she closed her eyes in pain, why was he doing this to her?

Angela tried to wrap her arms around her petite frame, but Bella brush her before she had the chance, taking her phone on her hands and dialing the number she knew by heart. Her voice was not angry when it came out, it was just tired. Tired of his bullshit.

"What the hell are you doing?"

_And breathe me_

**Author's Note: **I KNOWW, a friggin cliffhanger :(I'm soo sorry, I don't know whats gonna happen next I have to plan this up good. Let me know what you guys thought and if you have any ideas would be cool :D

Ill try to update soon cause I don't like to be too long on my chaps specially when I leave it with a cliffhanger, cause I hate it when people do that! -.-


	6. Chapter 6: Fix the twist in you

**Author's Note: **ok just to answer a few questions:

+Bella IS going to end up with Edward at the long way.

+There will be a lot of much drama, angst and secrets to be revealed.

+There WILL (and I promise you this) be **more** ASSWARD. –And this chapter is full proof of it, so if you don't like dominating possessive jealous Edward really safe the pain and don't read :( Its gonna take a while for him to change cause I plan this story to be long.

Another thing I wanted to say to you guys:

+FIRST: im really sorry to have make you wait so long for the chapter, specially ending it in a cliffhanger :/ ill try and not do it again.

+SECOND of all: I really wanted to thank you for the amazing reviews you keep giving me even if my Edward's not your bestfriend LMAO. Ill try and make it up to you soon *brings flowers*

*******A shot out to **my awesome** and _very_ **fast** beta: **TwiDi** she's the best! Thank you so much for everything! You really are fast, I am not. LOL*******

**Song**: _Its all the same_ by **Sick puppies. **

**Chapter 6: Fix the twist in you**

_I don't mind where you come from_

_As long as you come to me_

Not even one sweatshirt, or a pair of jeans, or hell, not even one book was left. He took everything with him. She could maybe live without clothes - yeah right! - but she couldn't afford to go to school without a book, or even a notebook where all of her classes where written. Not even one of her asthma inhalers where left.

And the conversation over the phone didn't go well either. He was totally going to be an ass about it, reaching the lowest moves of all. Blackmail. He let her know that if she wanted her stuff back; she should just '_come and get them'_. He made it sound so easy! Right! Once she steps a foot inside the Cullen's, she was not coming back.

She sighed. She should have known better. She knew he was going to go all drastic, it wasn't the first time he pulled something like that on her.

One time he made a scene in the theater, threatening some guy to kiss her again on the cheek when he was merely saying 'hi' to her. Edward just stood there as intimidating as hell, hovering over the poor kid who was with black eyes. Clenched jaw and tight fists and threatening him to do it again to give him the pleasure to break his poor fingers.

And they we're not even dating.

_But I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly_

The poor guy didn't know what to do. He was just standing there like it was some kind of hidden camera stunt bullshit. Bella was afraid that at any time he might pee his pants. But when the guy turned to walk away from it, Edward grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around harshly pushing him against her; defying him to do it again. Bella just stood there in panic – this had never happened to her before and she was incredulous to believe this asshole whom she barely knew, was pulling a scene like that - she yelled at him to stop, but Edward's. His eyes were not leaving the poor guy's scared ones. Of course, even in situations like these, she knew him well enough to know he'd calm down if he got one thing he wanted.

So, she agreed to go on a date with him if he'd let go of the poor guy's jacket. He looked pleased, he had been on her tail for long and when he heard the offer coming out of her mouth, he smiled and put the guy down giving her a smirk. Forgetting all about the loser who was standing a foot away from him.

_I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you_

But it's not like she could offer him a date now, could she?

Not after you've had countless sex together.

It actually made it worse when she got intimate like that with him, give him full cover, full territory, more power. What was she thinking?

She wasn't.

No date, walk in the park, five-minute talk or even a kiss would settle him down now. She had used all of her cards. No more 'Ace' to play.

What commitment deals would he make her sign now?

She had a few ideas in mind, like… moving in with him. And that was not gonna happen, he had already way too much control than she had wanted or even liked over her.

"What are you gonna do?" Angela asked.

Bella looked down at her phone and sighed.

"I'll be back in a few"

Angela sighed loudly.

"Bella! I can't pay for the apartment by myself!"

"You won't!" Bella gave her a stern look, Angela rolled her eyes "I'll be back, I promise"

***********

She reached the steps of the porch fast. When she reached out her hand for the doorknob, she was surprised to see the door spring open by itself. Emmett emerged out with a chocolate bar in his mouth and car keys in hand looking like he was late for something. He opened his eyes wide and looked at her like she was a hallucination.

"Oh oh…" he exclaimed and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I should stay?" he said more like a sentence than a question. In response, she bit her lower lip and looked down at the floor, her hand flied to grasp her hair in a fist and than her eyes moved back to him in what looked like a pleading manner.

He nodded.

"Of course," he made room for her to get inside and she did. He closed the door behind them and they stood there watching the stairs in anticipation.

Nothing was happening.

That was her cue to get her butt upstairs.

Slowly, but carefully, she turned her head to the side to give him a look.

He gave her an encouraging smile and nodded his head.

"I'll be in my room, Bells, I'll get inside the minute he starts '_freaking' out…_"

Now, 'freaking out' when it comes to Edward means… many objects flying across the room violently, hearing broken windows or banging doors to a pulp making sure they're almost knocked down for good.

_You've shown me eventually_

_What you'll do  
I don't mind_

"Can you just come when he's being _absurd_?" she asked hopefully with a playful smirk. She knew better than to feel scared.

Emmett laughed.

'Absurd' in Edward's language meant being a very loud asshole.

"We can't keep this up around him" Emmett laughed shaking his head, just thinking how his dearest brother would react at such sharp jokes they made about him.

"He'll probably chew your head off" Bella nodded in understanding burying her hands in her jeans pockets.

"After you…" he laughed. She rolled her eyes and started walking upstairs beside him; it was useless to hold for the inevitable.

So, she might as well have fun on the way.

"You're being very unfair to me though" she replied to the cold silence they fell into.

He sighed under his breath and slowed his pace.

"I can't get in the middle between the two of you, Bells" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't do anything wrong" she said to herself shaking her head; reassuring herself that she hadn't done nothing wrong.

"You can't leave him" he didn't find any other words he could use, he couldn't explain Edward's behavior, she just couldn't pull stunts like that on him.

_I don't care  
As long as you're here_

"I wasn't planning on it" she sighed, finally looking up to him. He stared back at her and saw nothing but seriousness in her eyes.

"Maybe… he'll just relax a bit if…" he couldn't bring himself to say it and she wasn't gonna let him finish either.

"No" she shook her head adamantly, crossing her arms on her chest. Refusing to hear anything more, she caught the doorknob in her sweaty palm but his voice stopped her.

"Bells?" he called out to her, she turned around slowly to give Emmett one last glance.

"If you would just explain to me…"

"I should probably get inside" she said not waiting for a reply and got inside the bedroom.

Emmett stood there looking hurt. He had just been denied the one thing he was dying to know. It made him feel like it wasn't his place to barge in. Well, after all the time they have been together, he at least expected and hoped his brother could trust him. Apparently not.

When she entered the room, she was surprised to find it empty. Then, she figured that he might be taking a shower or something so she decided to wait for him on his bed.

To say she was not tempted to take her suitcase that was resting on the floor and flee would be a lie. But she thought she had already brought too much attention on herself for a day. She could only take so much.

HA! She had been saying that to herself for the past 5-4 years she's been dating him. And here she is, taking more and more crap each day.

She rested her back on the pillow and her head on the headboard of the bed. Legs bent and a magazine in hands; flipping over the pages without carrying to study them. Just barely seeing the purses and sweatshirts Bershka had in store this month.

When all of the sudden, he came out of the joint bathroom of his room, a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing more. Of course, the drops of water falling from his hair were there, which made him look strongly irresistible.

He hadn't acknowledged her presence yet. And she refused to bring it on herself to do so, she just stood quiet in her spot, till he caught her in his peripheral vision. He turned his head around in surprise, harshly, to see her sitting comfortably on his bed.

He scoffed lifting the towel that was falling off his hips.

"Took you long enough" he said under his breath calmly picking up something from the floor.

_Go ahead and tell me_

_you'll leave again_

"I've come to take my stuff back" she said all this putting her magazine down while looking him in the eyes which was something he didn't return.

Instead, he laughed.

"Oh… you'll try alright" he mumbled giving her his back while opening his dresser to pull out a pair of boxers, but she heard him and that was his whole intention. He looked so careless and calm that it unnerved her.

She sat Indian style, while wrapping her arms around herself.

"Look, you and I both know this isn't going to happen like this…" he cut her off.

"I'm _making_ it happen" he said as he took his towel off to put his underwear.

"You know that I can't stay!" he turned to her while putting his boxers on, his eyebrow raised up in question, "For one, campus is so far away from here and unlike you I happen to go there often, because I don't have everything served to me on a silver platter like you…" he smiled and tore his eyes away from her, she would never fail in amusing him, "When I don't need books, I need to tend to lessons… and other times, I just go to practice" she explained.

"I'll drive you" she shook her head 'no' even if he wasn't looking at her.

"You won't even get up when your stomach is grumbling from starvation" she whispered knowing she had a good point.

Before he could answer, she started speaking again.

"For two, you know damn-well Charlie would never allow this…" he cut her off right there, turning around harshly but not making a move closer to her face just yet. Instead, he leaned his whole weight on his dresser.

"He doesn't have a leash on you, he can't tell you what to do. You're not 16 anymore, Bella" he reminded her.

She nodded while glaring at him.

"You're right, he doesn't! And neither do you!" she snapped a little too offended by him.

He gave her a look, like he knew better.

"Need I remind you that I could have you bent over a…" he spoke harshly but she cut him off, her hands flying in the air.

"No, Edward! You're not doing this! I can't stay and that's that!"

He laughed harder.

_You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand_

"That's _that_?" he pushed his body away from the dresser moving towards her, clearly mocking her words.

"You _don't_ know the first thing about how things are! You're staying here and _that's_ final!" he snapped harshly from the footboard of the bed.

"I'm not!" she snapped panting hard, already failing in standing her ground as her voice quivered. Her chest rose up and down with each deep pant she took, her heart was speeding like a bullet, almost wanting to get out of her chest and she knew she was having an asthma attack.

He noticed this too, he looked at her in more weird then concerned way and he finally he spoke.

"Where are your inhalers?" he asked taking her purse that was on the bed, she closed her eyes and sighed but didn't respond.

"I don't have it on me" she explained, he became frantic in looking for her suitcase; quickly opening and searching for the small white and blue inhaler.

She sat on the bed waiting patiently trying to calm down, her fists clenching around the silk sheets.

He finally found it and brought to her mouth holding her head with his other hand. She inhaled once and twice when she finally pushed it off of her. Silence fell between them for a while, till he spoke calmly, pronouncing each word slowly.

"I wont have you running off the first chance you've got to who knows where!" he breathed trying to catch her eye, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He was calm and didn't loosen his hold on her head. Brushing her hair trying to get her attention. When she didn't, he grew annoyed but didn't yell at her, "Always running on your little escapades! And I will definitely not allow a scene like yesterday, Bella" he warned her, "So get that through your little head…" she got up from her spot, ready to leave. With or without a suitcase. She couldn't talk to him when he was acting like this.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" he snapped getting in her way a few small steps to the side.

"I'll talk to you when you've calmed down…"

_It's all the same_

"No, I'm not done with you" he said taking her arm and pushing her back onto the mattress.

She sighed rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going to discuss what happened yesterday, Edward. I'm not even going to argue with you about anything, I just want to get my stuff back and get it over with"

He approached her, his steps measured while trying to keep his anger in check.

"You made me look like a damn tool, Bella" he snapped angrily at her.

She looked up to him when he was standing in front of her like that she couldn't say much.

"You kicked me out of the…"she cut him off.

"You wanted to leave, don't bring this upon me!" she raised her voice to match his in rage.

"And you **should** have left with ME!" he snapped furiously.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Edward?" she tried to stand up but his body that was in her way, was crushing her. She tried to move aside, but he wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't move.

The cold freshness of his recent shower, washed over her warm skin. Maybe from the heat of her own body… or maybe from the anger he was rising in her.

"Make sure that's the last time you try something so stupid like that, Bella!" he whispered on her ear, it brought chills up and down her body. In no good way.

His grip on her was strong like he was holding onto her for dear life, or just to show her who had the upper hand.

"Edward, you're hurting me!" she squirmed away from his touch, which was working as good as making a mountain move.

He was annoyed instantly.

"Don't be such a baby" he snapped harshly bringing his lips on her neck nibbling on it roughly.

There was no way he was going to make her forget what happened that easily. He couldn't just force her into something she didn't want. Or yell at her, then kiss her and have sex with her, hell no!

"Stop it" she snapped trying to pull away from him, his hands held her firmly as his mouth ventured lower to her collarbone.

"You know what I want" he whispered hotly.

"I've come here for one thing only and I made a promise that I won't break" he laughed then.

"I'll make sure you don't 'break', alright…" he winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

He was totally putting his guard up and being a bigger asshole.

His hands pushed her body by her lower back making sure that she was tightly pressed up against his stronger well built body. Her chest pressing against his while his mouth was working down her neck.

"Ughh…" she panted out of her struggles, "Edward…" she whined like a child feeling completely useless.

He started walking to the bed, pushing her body backwards when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed making her weight fall down onto the bed with Edward hovering over her; pulling her body backwards to the center of the bed.

She gave him a furious look trying to catch his eyes to see in what mood he was in.

His eyes were dark with lust, he was not angry anymore, he just wanted her now.

She pushed herself back hitting the headboard with her back; trying to keep any distance between them.

But he was not leaving her more of an option. His body hovered above hers and then she fled. Crouching and getting out of his grip moving fast, pushing her arm back when he gripped her waist to get her back on the bed.

"Stop it, Goddamnit!" she snapped finally on her feet.

"Damn it, Bella I swear to God if you don't get back on this bed…" he pinched the bridge of his nose shutting his eyes furiously, but he didn't bother to get up from the bed.

"You're gonna what? Hit me?" she snapped crossing her arms on her chest.

He gave her an incredulous look. She looked around the room avoiding his eyes.

"Have I ever done such a thing?" he snapped clearly frustrated with her.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" she snapped furiously without thinking before the words came out. He widened his eyes at her, like she should have known better. She bit her lower lip and turned around to look out the window.

"Need I to remind you…" she cut him off harshly.

"No, you don't need to say anything at all," she mumbled nervously praying he would let this go.

He shook his head with a low laugh, eyes casting down sadly.

They stood still there frozen in time for a minute, before she pushed her body off the window and strolled down to him, eyes watering.

He looked up to see what she had in mind.

She sat down on the bed Indian style and took his hands in hers.

He let her and looked at her face in concern.

"Look…" she gripped his hands tightly wanting to hold on to them forever "We need to work this out, Edward" she took a look into his eyes and he saw the concern and confusion in them "We cant… I cant keep living like this" she tried to get to him, he rolled his eyes and pushed his forehead against hers.

_And I'll take you for who you are_

"You're mine, Bella" she stared at his hard eyes and saw the seriousness of the moment. Of how his eyes glazed over with darkness and lust "Don't dare to put any lines or limits to me like if I were a stray dog" he snapped, she shook her head and closed her eyes, it wasn't what she was trying to do, she didn't want to put a line, she wanted him to erase his own line. The only guard he put up and that maybe she had helped to build a time ago.

His hands took her face, lifting it up to his level, his forehead still touching hers while his eyes looked for her chocolate brown ones.

"You're mine and you'll do as I say and move in with me, with no questions or conditions cause you know better than to expect I'll follow them…" she began to shake her head 'no', pulling her hands above his.

His eyes turned cold, as he began to kiss her closed eyes.

_If you take me for everything_

"You'll talk to Charlie…" he kissed her left cheek "and you're going to tell him that you're going to stay with me…" he kissed her other cheek "because you want to…" he kissed a corner of her mouth "and because he can't tell you what to do…" she remained still with her eyes closed fearing that at any time she'll burst into tears if she opened them. He took this chance to push her down on her back and kissed her lips. As he did so, his hands still holding her head, she didn't respond to the kiss, so he took his mouth to her neck, laying hot kisses all over it while still mumbling under his breath "…only I can tell you what to do, Bella" he whispered nibbling on her earlobe, "only I know what's best for you…" she sighed and pushed him off of her quickly getting up from the bed. Not giving him the chance to get up, she walked out the door before he had a chance to even say something on the matter.

Screw the clothes, she had to get out of here.

She jumped down the stairs when she heard her name being shouted behind her while a door slammed shot. She didn't slow down her steps.

"BELLA!" he yelled.

Emmett chose this moment to walk out of his room, just in time to see Edward wearing only jeans and running after Bella when she was almost reaching the door.

She didn't even have a chance to open it properly when a hand was slamming it shut again from behind her.

"Unless you give me a FUCKING good reason why you won't live with me, you're not leaving this place!!" he yelled punching the door as he did so.

Emmett came down the stairs looking at the scene in front of him but not stepping in.

"I already told you," tears escaped her eyes and she tried to scoot back from him, but Edward reached down to her not letting her go.

"Not good enough, TELL ME your real reason and MAYBE I'll give you a solution"

That was so like Edward, he will never stand back from his game. He gives you 'solutions' but not other options than his own.

"Haven't you been listening?" she yelled back at him.

"I have! You're just not making any fucking sense!" he yelled down to her.

She pulled her hand to wipe her tears away and at that moment he wrapped his hand on her wrist deciding to take her upstairs.

"Edward, let go of her" Emmett said coldly having seen enough.

"Stay out of it" Edward snapped, Bella didn't make a move to pull herself out of his grasp.

"Edward, you're losing it!" Emmett yelled giving him a hard shove on the chest making him stay back a little, Edward pounced on him shoving him off hard and letting go of Bella in the process.

Emmett looked at him like he was mentally insane, because at that moment, he found it possible.

"Bella, go home" Emmett said, it was time to have a talk with his brother.

His eyes didn't stray away from Edward's equally cold ones.

"Go upstairs" Edward snapped coldly without taking his eyes away from Emmett's.

She opted for the latter.

*********

The bounce of one side of the bed was the one thing that jolted her out of her sleep; she didn't move or say anything, she simply opened her eyes when a strong arm she knew all too well wrapped around her petite form pressing her against a strong chest.

She didn't say anything and she wanted to keep it that way, maybe it will be less hard to confront him this way.

Letting silence take the best out of them, to calm the waters when,

"I'm sorry" he whispered slowly, planting a kiss to her exposed neck and letting his mouth rest there for a while before finally pulling away, he needed to hear her say something.

She didn't mutter a word.

_And do it all over again  
It's all the same_

"I'm truly sorry" he insisted. There was so much he wanted to say, like he was sorry for all the things he said and the way he treated her. But how can he explain himself or his behavior for that matter? He couldn't and he couldn't start saying sorry for all the things he did, she would never hear the end of it.

There was no way he could start to explain himself. So, he said the only thing he could of said, waiting to hear anything coming out of her lips while holding her for dear life.

"I can't stay" she mumbled with trembling words, his eyes darkened and watered at the same time and his hold didn't loosen, instead he said, "Go to sleep now, Bells"


	7. Chapter 7: Who we used to be

**Authors Note: **hey everybody! Im terribly sorry for the long wait, inspiration wouldn't come in this chapter. Some **things you need to know**:

+This chapter might be a little confusing cause we'll get some snippets of their life together in the past.

+It's a little boring cause its kinda a filler chapter.

+Thank you very much for all the support and comments you've given to this story.

+Big hugs and Kudos TO my wonderful **beta**: **TwiDi**

**Chapter 7: Who we used to be**

_I feel, feel let down, the faces stay the same_

_I see, see shadows of __**who we used to be**__.  
When I drive, drive so slow though this memory._

_First day in this God-forsaken town and he had already found a seriously good for nothing nut-case walking all over his car, what was wrong with these people, seriously?_

_Moving into Forks was already hard on him, due to his father's career, he moved around a lot. But people never walked all over the hood of his car as if they were taking a walk in the park in other towns before. So, maybe he had crossed the pedestrian pass, so what? It's not like she couldn't go round it, too much of a fat-ass?_

_And what a fine ass that was._

_When he saw this petite fearless girl walking down the walkway, he decided to confront her. She had called him an 'asshole' after all, besides, she was not hard on the eye either and the biggest point of them all: she was the first person to talk to him here._

_It wasn't like he couldn't make any friends because he could; it's just that this girl made an impression on him._

_The audacity in her intrigued him. It was something he hadn't seen before, he had people kiss the ground he walked on for most of his life and now this petite girl taught him differently._

_Bella had yet to acknowledge his presence though. She was so caught up in getting her books in her locker that she just missed him as he made his way towards him adamantly._

_The minute she opened her locker, it was slammed shut again by a strong hand that reached from above her. She turned around looking incredulously up at the nerve of who ever…_

_This asshole!_

_She was surprised, to say the least, but her surprise was fully covered now with a 'no-you-didn't' look._

_And Edward's gaze turned from cockiness and spitefulness to be bemusement. Her eyes had to be the best thing he had ever seen. Shock went through him in barely 4 seconds realizing the beauty in her._

_At that moment he decided he wanted her for his own._

*************

The cold was what shook Bella out of her sleep. She sighed in annoyance. It was still dark outside and the window was open; she took Edward's arm off of her and stood up to shut it down. Her hands were freezing and she could feel her cheeks were too. Even if she was fully covered with blankets, nothing could keep away the night's cold breeze. When she turned around she saw Edward was sleeping on top of the covers, shirtless with only a jean on, she gasped. Was he totally mental?

She picked up one of his sweaters and put it on before tending to him, moving the sheets down and going back to bed making sure the sheets were now above them both, she graced her fingers to his bare back to find it dead cold freezing.

"God, Edward…" she whispered, he lay asleep like a rock.

Again, there was nothing to make Edward get up from bed.

She wrapped her arm around his back holding him tight while moving a leg up his body, was he trying to die?

Soon she fell back to slumber.

**************

_BANG! BANG!_

A loud as hell continuous slamming of a door, or was it cabinets being tossed across the room? What the hell was that??

It jolted Bella out of her sleep as she heard a woman's upset crying come from downstairs and Emmett's banging voice screaming downstairs.

"Oh my God!" she panicked, Edward stirred.

It was so loud it even brought him back to life. He was confused at first, not realizing what was happening.

"Wha… Wh?"

Another loud scream.

"Oh my God! Edward!!" Bella tried to shake him but he was already on his feet running towards the door and she followed behind not thinking whether it was the best move. Maybe it was a thief or a murderer; she just followed quickly behind Edward.

She felt enough protected.

When she got to the stairs there was a woman crying in the living room and Emmett was furiously shouting names at her and slamming the walls… _typical Cullen behavior_. Bella recognized her as the girl Emmett was dating before, but she didn't know much else about her to be honest.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Edward got into his face, taking his body down from pouncing on something or… someone.

"She's a back-stabbing two-faced bitch" Emmett roared loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Bella wrapped her arms around her body and watched from the last step of the stairs in horror, deciding not to step in. It got pretty ugly when one of the brothers was upset.

Edward was loud, vengeful and dark but Emmett was _big_.

Bella watched how the girl wiped away her tears and walked out the door sobbing hard. Edward pushed Emmett down to steady him and not have him run off and chase after the poor woman.

Bella took the sweatshirt off already feeling the heating in the room. She went to the kitchen to give them some privacy. she was scared of Emmett when he was like this, he was like a big brother to her and when he got like this, it killed her every time. Partly because she knew far well it was all out of pain and it was not directed at her but still… she couldn't help to feel uncomfortable.

She looked around the kitchen for something to eat. But when she found some sliced onions, tomatoes and jam on a wooden plate, a smile crept to her face. Emmett was making breakfast! Yes! Emmett's scrambled eggs were the best breakfast in history!

And she couldn't wait for him to get his ass down here and finish what he started.

"Oh you're totally not getting any of that" Emmett's laugh shook her out of her thoughts, she turned her head around to see him walking back inside with Edward on his tail. Edward looked stressed and kinda worried, but Emmett's smile was shown to her brightly. She knew it was a fake smile. That he was trying to get over the moment and she was not one to question him either, she'll follow his suit.

"And who's gonna stop me?" she mocked him leaning over the counter when he started chopping things off.

"All the rumors are true, Bells" Emmett smirked at her showing off his biceps, she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are one kind of a bear…" she started to say with a grin.

Emmett laughed.

"Oh! You noticed!"

Edward at this point was simply looking around the fridge for something to chew and a bottle of water.

"A bear, huh?" Emmett cocked his eyebrow at her, "I didn't know you were into the hot dark brother bear" he winked at her.

"I was thinking more of a _teddy bear_" she tried not to laugh when his smile fell off and he rolled his eyes at her.

She laughed looking at what he was doing trying to memorize anything so maybe she could do it herself, this didn't go unnoticed by him either.

"You trying to master my skills won't work, Bells, you don't know my special ingredient" he quirked his eyebrows, she gave him a smile.

He put the ingredients in the pan and started to fry them moving the pan every now and then to show off.

"Careful with that" Edward spat leaning on the kitchen counter watching.

"And what is that?" Bella laughed at Emmett's attempts to surprise her.

At this point, Edward rolled his eyes and started to walk away when…

"Extra love…" he made a move with his pan and at that moment Bella leaned over to catch a piece of tomato and he accidently burned her with the fraying pan.

She let out a yelp jumping in surprise. She was immune to the pain now, she had fallen so many times thanks to her clumsiness and tripping over stairs was a hobby by now. She didn't mind a little extra-hot pan on her forearm.

"Oh my God, Bella I'm soo sorry!" he dropped the pan on the table to attend to her when Edward stepped in once he heard her cry. He had turned around and pushed his brother off.

"I said to be _careful,_ God-dammit!" he snapped angrily.

"It's nothing, I'm fine…" Bella smiled. Emmett couldn't come any closer as Edward took her by her arm and dragged her arm to the sink to put some well-deserved cold water in it.

"I'm sorry, Bells." she heard Emmett behind her.

"It's fine, I'm _fine…_" she promised looking at Edward to reassure him, "I want those eggs, Cullen" she said playfully.

"I'm on it," silence fell between them. Edward still scrubbed his hand up and down her arm trying to avoid her piercing eyes.

She pulled herself up on her toes to gain height on him trying to get in his face so he wouldn't avoid her.

"I'm fine," she whispered searching for his eyes when he finally gave in and returned the painful looking smile.

And Emmett's hot eggs weren't the cause of it.

She leaned her forehead against his and at the mere contact she pulled herself off with a shriek.

"Edward you're _burning_!" she brought her good hand up to touch his forehead then turned her palm to his throat.

Edward sighed taking his hands off of her arm resting it lightly on her side.

"I'm fine…" he mumbled shaking her hands off of him making a run for it.

"Edward you're coming up on something," she yelped taking his arm to turn him around when he tried to walk away, they had Emmett's full attention now.

"Awwww… do I need to call dada for Eddiiee??" Emmett teased, Edward gave him a glare along with Bella's cold gaze telling him off.

"Shut up!" Edward snapped walking out the kitchen with Bella on his tail.

"Let's go check your temperature," she insisted putting herself in his way; he rolled his eyes one more time but took her hand when she reached for it.

Followed her upstairs and let her lay him down on the bed.

"You let the window wide open last night!" she scolded at him sitting beside him when she succeeded in tucking him in bed.

"_You_ let the window open" he pouted like a five year old.

*********

"_And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Bella snapped at him when he sat in the seat beside her._

_It's been days since she has been trying to get him off her back, but he wouldn't go away any time soon._

_The theater had many and then many booths free for him to sit in, but he had to sit beside her of course!_

"_Sitting…" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Not here!" she gritted her teeth trying to keep it quiet, "I thought you didn't like school plays!" she snapped angrily, obviously resenting that he had rejected her offer the first time she had asked; making her feel like a total lame clingy bitch._

_He simply shrugged his shoulders. She gaped at him._

_He did this often. He kept giving her mixed-signals. One day he would be all over her, trying to get her to walk with him, eat with him go out 24/7 with him. And then, he would do whatever to avoid her and humiliate her when he had the chance; making her feel like a friggin' outsider when he was the one to waltz in this school feeling like he owned the place. And even though he was the newbie, why did she feel like a friggin' outsider on her own group of friends?_

_One time he made her promise to have a date with him if he let go of the poor kid he was holding and threatening. It didn't go so well. He tried with no sweet talk first to make out with her._

"_You can't stay, I brought my own date." she provoked him sternly._

_He turned his face to the side to give her a look._

"_That's too bad…" he said giving her a warning glare._

_Michael just came in that moment giving Bella a questioning look. Edward put his arm around her shoulders which she quickly brushed off of her the minute they touched her._

_Michael simply rolled his eyes and took Bella's hand._

"_C'mon, Bella, let's sit with the grown-ups…" when he tried to help her up by her hand. Edward rested his feet on the cushion of the booth in front of him, between the two of them; she had no way to get out with his leg resting there._

_Bella widened her eyes and gave him her fiercest glare. She couldn't believe how difficult he was being, suddenly she heard it, "You wanna keep that hand, boy?" Edward's menacing warning._

_Michael widened his eyes and took a step back; asking himself if that guy was for real?_

_Couldn't blame him, at that moment Edward looked like an infuriated beast that at any time would bite their heads off, Bella's included._

_It didn't take long before all hell broke lose. Bella pushed her body against his legs to get him to put them down. He wouldn't budge, she started screaming at him and he started ordering her at to hush. Michael simply stood there watching them in amusement._

_And soon enough the principal kicked them out of the auditorium, she closed the door behind her and saw a careless Edward in front of her with a nonchalant look on his face, shrugging his shoulders carelessly._

"_You wanna make out?"_

******************

"Jesus Christ, Edward!" she took some cloth and drowned it in cold water before resting it on his forehead.

"Bella, what the fuck…" he whined.

"I have to get your body's temperature down somehow," she explained trying to shake his hands off of the cloth.

"I can think of other ways you can do that…" he smirked without resisting her anymore. He didn't find the strength to do so.

She rolled her eyes and put a hand on his forehead.

"You should go see a doctor,"

"Bella, it's just a fever…" he rolled his eyes at her, grasping her arm in reassurance.

"But still…"

"I love it when you take care of me," he smiled.

She gave him a look, not returning the smile, "And who takes care of me?"

He gave her a warning glance not to start anything.

"I do."

"I need a companion not a cop,"

He sighed harshly not wanting to hear any of it.

"You can't keep doing things like that to me…" she looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

"Don't start with me," he sighed tiredly.

"The way you acted last night…" she shook her head not finding the words to say how each time they had a fight, she got even more frightened of him.

"Bella, you know where's your place. It's with me. You belong with me" he clarified this making sure she'd looked at him sternly.

She didn't say much because partly she knew it was true, but the bigger part was because this time he actually used the '_with'_ instead of the usual '_to_', which was saying something.

She kept looking at him when she said, "I'm leaving tonight," and he laughed.

"Fine," he mumbled while laughing, turned around and went to sleep.

"Don't be mad at me," she mumbled gaining no response on his part.

***************

_When we were only kids and we were best of friends_

_And we hoped for the best and let go of the rest_

"_It's prophase,"_

"_No, it's not," she complained._

"_It's prophase,"_

"_No..." she gave him a look. He simply looked at her with his chin leaning on his arms that were resting on the lab table._

_She kept looking at him and he gave her a look like he knew better and she couldn't help to check again._

"_It's not!" she shook her head eying him carefully._

"_Why do you like to go against my word all the time, Bella?" he gave her an amused look with a crooked grin. She furrowed her eyebrows not understanding his words, "It is as if you like to win my attention all the time," he smirked. She kept glaring at him but did not speak a word._

_Maybe she was indeed trying to gain his attention, but that's because he had been totally annoying her this whole time by… avoiding her._

_Why did it annoy her so much that he was finally leaving her alone?_

"_And what part of restriction order seemed like an 'inviting welcome doormat' for you??" she asked fiercely letting him know she lived up to her word and she didn't mind to use it against him. She would go through with it if he didn't stay away from her. But now she found herself doing the little annoying bits of things she could do to fuck with him. What was she on?_

"_Ohh, don't be like that, I know you want me" he shrugged his shoulders. Her mouth hung opened, "You seriously want to keep that mouth open like that? Cause I can think of one or two things I can…"_

_She closed it shut again._

"_You know, I see all this shit you try to pull off…" she gave him a look which he returned it with a dark gaze narrowing his eyes, "It's not working. I can see past it. You're trying so hard and it's not working, you're different from what you let people see," the way he stayed silent, or the way he casted his eyes to hers fixing her in that penetrating gaze proved her point, "It's like as if you're almost afraid people will see the real you…" before she could even finish he took his stuff and walked out of the class and the bell rang._

_Mr. Tanner took Bella's and Edward's paper and took a look at it._

"_Prophase. Good work!" he smiled hanging her over the paper, in shock she saw how Edward had written in careful letters 'Prophase'._

*****************

"He's asleep?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded looking down.

"What's wrong?" she pressed her lips together then shook her head.

"I just… Emmett, I have to go" Emmett gave her a look.

"You know he did put me in charge for your little 'escapades'…" the look he was giving her was a frightened one. It told her that he would stay glued to the door and prevent her from leaving and she wouldn't put it past Edward to do something like that. So, to say she was tired and scared at this moment was an understatement. She widened her eyes at him and then he busted out laughing.

"I'm just messing with you, Bells!" he laughed when she gave him a hard punch letting out a breath of relief.

"I GOT THEM!" that was Alice voice coming from the living room, she was sure of it! When Bella got near her, she was squealing and jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Alice is here!" Bella laughed giving her a wave.

She was engrossed in her notebooks and catalogs, her loyal blackberry in her hand ordering on ebay any sorts of things she could buy to have the party of the year. Alice was a planner and she didn't pass any opportunity to throw a good party, or just assist on other parties to diss them out and say how much of a better job she could have done. But when it came down to her own birthday party, it was as if hell was breaking loose.

"Hello, baby" she waved at Bella. Jasper looked like he was in pain sitting by the couch, but managed a good smile to her oldest friend.

"Jasper," Bella greeted giving him 'that look' the one that said 'I-wouldn't-like-to-be-in-your-shoes-right-now'. They had known each other since they were in diapers and nothing passed out between the two of them.

They shared _so_ many things together in the past.

He glared at her playfully while rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked Alice.

"Setting records straight to stupid people," she said in exasperation; trying to make a call on the phone. Bella looked at the list of things she got for her birthday and scrunched her eyes.

"Alice, isn't it a little early to be…" Jasper widened his eyes at Bella from behind Alice, like she had gone totally insane.

Bella looked at Jasper and avoided Alice's sudden waiting eyes daring her to say something about it.

"No?" she mumbled very slowly shaking her head 'no' to Jasper; to ask if it wasn't a good time.

"I think I'm going to get some water, Bella, join me?" Jasper jumped out of the couch dragging Bella with him.

"Dude, what are you doing? Digging a hole for yourself?" Bella tried not to laugh.

"Dude, it's like 4 months till Alice's birthday"

"Still!" he complained, "I still want to get laid, geezz…"

"Have you been getting any lately?" she asked in an 'I-know-better' tone, she quirked her eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

He gave her a glare and started mouthing her words in a mocking manner.

"Seriously, are you crazy? I stopped trying when she said: '14:00: pick up dresses 16:00 _time_ with jasper 16:18 doing laundry'…" he mumbled exasperated and obviously frustrated, she laughed hard at him.

"Shut up, it was embarrassing," he said this while opening the fridge and giving her the finger.

"So, you're gonna go now?" Emmett strolled to the kitchen giving Bella her plate of scrambled eggs while winking at her, she gave him a big smile.

"No, I want to wait till he gets better…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, it's a minor flu, I mean…"

"Yes, but still he was there for me, so…"

"Aww are you ranting about the car wash, chicken soup story again?" Jasper asked.

************

_So the first time, Bella knew Edward was a vengeful son of a bitch. It was because he splashed her car (or what he thought was a piece of shit in __**barely**__ 3 good wheels) with different colors of paint, in which among them there was that beautiful lavender-purple she wanted for her bedroom._

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_

"_You scratched my paint" he shrugged his shoulders putting the bucket down._

_She widened her eyes at him in disbelieve._

_An eye for an eye right?_

_*************_

_Then she was stuck car washing for good part of the weekend, when on Sunday he showed up again wearing that infamous smirk of his._

_He looked at her up and down and saw her with nothing on but shorts and a bikini top, thinking something good came out of this after all he stepped in and decided to help._

"_I don't want your help!" she pushed his hands off of the sponge._

"_Don't be stupid," he shrugged his shoulders and moved to take the sponge but she took the hose and splashed him with water all over._

_What's with this guy? First he comes into town acting all mighty, he becomes obsessed with her, stalking her, being possessive of her and hailing guys in the corridors to warn them off, then he ignores her and then he gives her hell-work by ruining her truck. What's with him?_

"_Girl, you really shouldn't have done that"_

_And so it began._

_What first started out as hate, became tender friendly splashing around. They were socked head to toe, he had already lost his shirt and was trying to get back at her and just when she was running off he caught her by the waist dragging her body back and quickly lifted her up to the open tailgate of her truck._

_She became worried immediately; his body was standing so close to her, her legs in each side of his body as his arms rested in each side of her own body and his forehead against hers._

"_What are you doing?"_

_He didn't respond but simply smiled making his lips brush hers lightly, she pulled away at the barely touch. She got scared, of course, he was intimidating as hell and the way he had her pinned against her truck should have been illegal in soooo many kinds of way in different countries. He breathed her in, inhaling and exhaling bathing her mouth with his breath, he closed his eyes with a grin on his face, she bit her lip nervously._

"_I want to kiss you," he whispered bathing her in his scent and from that she tried so hard not to crumble._

"_Please… don't?" yeah that sounded so convincing._

_He cocked his head to the side keeping the short distance, brushing his lips hotly against the warm and wet spot on her neck._

_She flinched and was determined not to fall for his charm, even if he gave her a hard time._

_She pushed his body off but he made sure to stay at a safe distance looking away with dark-filled with lust eyes, if she knew better she would say he was trying to calm down._

_She had an awful cold later and it was Edward the one stopping home bringing chicken soup with an awful cold himself._

************

It was her phone the one thing to shake her out of her thoughts. She saw the caller ID and it read Angela. Figures! She walked outside to a quieter place to talk.

"Hello?"

"Bella, what happened?"

"I'll be back soon, Ang, don't worry, Edward's not feeling so good…"

"Of course, he's not" she heard Angela mumble, she choose to ignore it.

"I'll see you later"

"Bella, are you always going to let him do this to you?"

Bella sighed in response, what else she could do? She wanted to know the answer to that question more than anybody in the world.

"Look, at least help me out to set up Christmas over here, we can have a girl to girl talk without your obsessive, possessive boyfriend around all the time," she offered cause she knew far well that was what Bella needed right now and she knew it would sound like a great idea right now.

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye,"

She hung up and walked back inside just in time to see Edward walking down the stairs with a frown on his face, with his hair all disheveled and scratching his bare chest.

His eyes casted away from the ground to her surprised ones.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you in bed?" she opened her arms widely for him while he was getting closer. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her petite back and nuzzled her neck loving the way she smelled, she caressed his bare back soothingly.

"I can't sleep, I'm bored" he let out a deep breath.

She pulled his face back with her hands, giving him a stern look, "You should be resting,"

"I'm okay," he promised, "What are you, guys, up to?" he asked, taking her hands away from his face and holding her hand while walking towards the kitchen.

"Alice is going mad over her birthday party"

"Should I be worried?"

"She bought piñatas"

They walked inside the kitchen where Jasper gave Edward a manly handshake. Edward didn't let go of Bella's hand when he jumped on the kitchen counter and pulled her between her legs wrapping his arms around her while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What are we doing tonight anyways?" Emmett asked Jasper, who shrugged his shoulder while gulping down his bottle of water.

"There's an opening night at the Bronze," Edward offered, but Bella clearly dismissed him.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," she said but he chuckled in returned rolling his eyes at the guys like saying them 'to ignore her'.

"Wanna bet?" he chuckled in retaliation.

"You won't get near me with that cold, dude" Jasper warned him to get the attentions off of Bella.

Edward rolled his eyes and Bella pressed her hands on his arms that were keeping her close to him.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere" she said firmly.

"If you're gonna keep me up at night, I might change my mind…" he whispered hotly on her ear but it was loud enough for the Jasper and Emmett to hear, which she knew was his true intention.

He was marking his territory even if he didn't need to do that anymore, she was as marked as she could ever be.

Edward liked to remind Jasper, from time to time, of his place. He didn't believe in the whole girl/guy best friends' friendship, it was all bull to him.

That was because he chased girls for his own reasons. And he was a guy after all.

"Ahem, okay…" Emmett shoots in the deafening silence.

"So, you're going for real?" Jasper who took another sip of his water asked Edward, tilting his head to meet his eyes. Edward looked at Bella who was looking down at the floor silently, he sighed for he knew he had already upset her.

"Nahh, I'm not in the mood," he swings Bella both sides leaving kisses all over her neck she giggled and moved her head aside to get away from his mouth.

"Stop it," she laughed, "You should really go back to bed," she turned around to palm his forehead and check his temperature.

"I'm fine," he intertwined his hand with hers.

"Boy, you get so mellow when you're sick," Emmett mumbled with a laugh escaping his lips.

Edward glared his way but he was giving him his back instead, he simply shrugged and tucked her closer with his legs while keeping hold of both of her hands.

She smiled widely up at him.

"I like it," she responded to Emmett's observation while looking at Edward.

He smiled back at her and leaned his forehead against hers. She kept her stare on him and was quick in stealing one kiss from him, pecking him quickly in the lips. He smiled at this.

"Baby, you know you don't need to steal anything from me, it's all really yours…" he smiled while unwrapping his hands from around her and taking her face closer to his awaiting mouth, "C'me here," his lips tenderly grazed hers, before he opened his mouth to take her bottom lip in his lips, it started sweet and slow before tongues demanded entrance. His hands tilted her head back for more access which she gave.

Edward moved his head to another angle, pushing his tongue more, asking for friction. Soon they were making a scene in the kitchen.

Jasper whistled and Emmett kept doing what he was doing, it was nothing new for him to see Bella and Edward getting on it in every corner or all over each other especially when he lived with them.

And it was no surprise to Jasper either, in fact the 'whistle' it was just a sign to remind them to keep it PG-13.

"Seriously, guys, tone it down…" Jasper laughed giving Emmett a look, who just shrugged his shoulders not really amused.

This only made Edward push harder taking a hold of her head by her neck and pushing his tongue in her mouth, trying to gain a battle she refused to lose, he was already growing instantly hard and she could tell.

"Lets take this upstairs…" he finally pulled away to whisper hotly the words against her mouth.

She laughed and wriggled free of his grasp.

"I actually can't…" she gave him a pout, he looked at her quizzically.

"I promised Angela to set up Christmas today," he rolled his eyes while she took his hands in hers, "Besides, I have to set up my stuff too now thanks to you…" she gave him a look not really mad though, "And I really want to go shower, change and eat." she pouted.

"You have to go _now_?"

"I promised" she nodded.

"Fine, I'll help you get your stuff" he said jumping out of the counter with a scowl on his face but still taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

When they were in his room he took the suitcase and put it in the floor letting her know silently everything was there.

He sat on the edge of the bed exhausted. She bit her bottom lip and walked over to him sitting on his lap, he unconsciously found his arms already open for her, making room for her.

"Ill see you tomorrow?" she asked, he widened his eyes.

"You're not coming over later?" he asked with shock.

"I'll probably be setting up the apartment the whole night and I have some papers to work over…" he cut her off with a sigh, "Don't be mad," her temple leaned over his.

"I cannot care for the both of us anymore," his plead was heard and registered in her mind while she drove back to her apartment and strangely she didn't found tears in her eyes at the thought of it.

It meant… _it took two people to work a relationship and he was slowly becoming the main protagonist and perhaps the only one to work at it._

What was even stranger, was hearing her own voice say, "No," when Angela asked her if she pictured a future with Edward in it.

Perhaps disappointments and regrets got the best of them at last.

*

**SPOILERS**!: (dont read if you dont want to know whats happening)

+I promise I wont tease you anymore and try to reveal what the _**big**_ _**secret**_ is soon. Maybe two or three more chapters im not quiet sure yet.

+**BEFORE** Alice's birthday Edward and Bella will be broken up.

+HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY


	8. Chapter 8: This one's for the torn down

**A/N: Oh myyy, its been ages I knooww, lets get back on track now :**

_~* This one's for the lonely The ones that seek and find Only to be let down  
Time after time This one's for the torn down The experts at the fall  
Common friends get up now You're not alone at all * ~_

**Chapter 8**

"Bella, wake up!" a loud voice yelled from her door she guessed.

Bella grumbled in her sleep and pulled the covers over her head to stop the pitchy voice to reach her ears.

"Bella, wake up! Your boyfriend's at the door!" Angela spat loudly entering Bella's room and smacking her butt hard with one of her worn out pillows.

Bella tried to brush her off as she grumbled something like, "Mm… uh-comin'…" or something similar between those lines, but she wasn't really paying attention or caring.

"Bella, I'm serious! I'm not gonna open that door!" Angela whined, her voice barely raising above the banging coming from the main door entrance.

Bella sighed and took the covers off of her body, giving an eye roll to Angela who just shrugged her shoulders. She really could be a bitch when she wanted to.

"I could use some help really," Bella sighed.

Angela shook her head and walked back to her room as Bella opened the door for an impatient Edward who caught Angela's glare and returned the gesture with his usual 'fuck-you" smirk signature.

"Bitch!" he snapped loud enough for her to hear when she slammed the door of her room shut.

Bella walked back to her room too tired to get in this between the two of them, she had stopped trying to get them to get along years ago.

"Hey, hey!" he called out to her, he would never forget her. His hand reached towards her wrist, spinning her around and smashing her body against his chest. She smiled against his smirk and wiped it out off his face when she crashed her lips against his.

"Now that's a welcome," he whispered hotly between her lips, she gave him a peck and groaned.

"You woke me up," she complained, walking towards her room again. His hand still held her wrist while following closely behind her, making sure the door is shut behind him.

Bella fell down on the covers pulling him beside her, his elbow resting on one side to lean over her while his head rested on his hand, his other hand rested on her belly tracing his fingers up and down, she giggled and pulled his hands away.

"Stop…" she said in between laughs, he smiled down at her.

"Why are you here so early?" she asked groggily, moving her fingers up to his chin, tracing his jaw lightly while looking at him.

"I need to take Lola to the vet and I wanted to go out and buy some stuff." he answered his hand on her hip swinging her from side to side while his mouth bit lightly the finger she was using to trace the outline of his jaw.

She didn't think there was a time when he could keep his hands to himself.

~~00~~

_When they were not even dating, Edward had managed to have his hands on her. Whenever he walked her, or more like stalked her to her truck after school, he made sure there was little distance between them at first… but then he would wrap his finger on the loop of her jeans; dragging her body closer to his like he had the right to and then would whisper hotly against her cheek…_

"_I'll follow behind,"_

_She used to shake her head at him and roll her eyes at first thinking, 'this kid has some nerve', but even back then the wide smile she was holding sprang free once she was on her seat and he was indeed following her around. He wouldn't give up; doing everyday the exact same thing till one day she'd open her door. Which one day she finally did._

~~00~~

He had a great spirit, she'll give him that and she loved how he wasn't subtle or gentle back then. He knew what he wanted and he would come and get it. Of course, she would put it hard on him but he was persistent and she felt wanted.

Soon enough, the banters and ravings started to make more sense or at least she gave them more meaning, mortifying herself if he would seriously snap and leave mad at her, rolling restlessly in bed when he wouldn't call. They weren't just _stupid_ fights anymore... they annoyed her to no end. Feeling insecure and seeking attention more than ever when he wouldn't give her any.

He knew how to drive her mad.

And one time he was giving the final push to the 'meeting-each-other' stage.

~~00~~

"_We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

"_We're not doing this in any way," she defied him wrapping her arms around herself, daring him to say something._

"_Are you sure? 'Cause I really know some great ways…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_She rolled her eyes which simply made him laugh and shake his head._

"_Hey, it's just dinner! Lucky for you I ain't greedy." he snapped making sure he made her uncomfortable when he looked up and down at her body like that, "Unless you don't want your license removed that is…" he cocked his head to the side and leaned over his car waiting for her to make a decision, looking very annoyed._

"_You came out of nowhere!" she snapped not agreeing to anything yet._

_She knew better than to make deals with the devil. Knowing Edward's 'dinner' menu would probably include her._

_He laughed and refused to look at her, mumbling lowly._

"_Women…"_

_She glared at him but he refused to meet her eyes. She was nervous, she didn't see him, it wasn't her fault… really. Maybe the branch covering the stop sign had a little to do with it._

"_I guess I'm not the only one missing stop signs." he told her mockingly, his foot resting down his tire while his body leaned over the side of the trunk, elbows on his side with keys hanging from his fingers, a blue jacket wrapping him from the freezing cold of Forks' winter. She sighed. She wanted to feel protected between those arms._

_Where the hell did that thought come from?_

"_What's your problem!?" she felt like crying, this hasn't ever happened to her. Of all people she could have had a car accident with, it had to be Edward._

_And he wasn't making it easier on her, she was scared, this was the first time she had a car accident._

"_Oh… global warming, minimal wage, chicks who cant drive…" he mocked her, snapping the last words while giving her a look that made her back away a little, "What's your problem with my car? That's what I would like to know!" he teased._

_Damn... he must think she really wanted that Volvo beauty ruined after everything she has done._

"_I'm sorry," she was honest._

"_I do not accept it," he was honest._

_Strangely she didn't see him fuss about his wheels or the damage (which was pretty bad), or how much it would cost, in fact he didn't whined about anything. So, he wasn't a complete spoiled snob-brat who thought he had the world at palms of his hands and could make people feel lesser than him. He didn't ask for payment or humiliated her in any way. He didn't even bring up the damage once. He just wanted dinner._

_And suddenly she was feeling hungry._

~~00~~

They found themselves spending a lot of time together; both parts did it willingly. He wasn't surprising her and stalking her every move now. And she found herself having fun when he was around. It wasn't surprising when she was doing the stalking herself.

~~00~~

"_So what, you came to pass PI or you just love to see me in shorts?"_

"_I already told you that," she sighed, hands on hips and looking away from him to the long field._

"_Riight..." he laughed not believing her._

"_It's not my fault you happen to be the captain of the soccer team," she explained in a low voice not really caring what he thought._

"_Oh, it must be so painful, Bella? You stuck with me," he taunted her with a smirk. She stared at him intently not letting his ego work her over._

_It wasn't long enough till they had enough of each other. Let's just say, she was no soccer master and didn't pretend to be interested either. She was confused and he was growing impatient by the minute._

"_I don't want to," she wrapped her arms against her chest and turned her body away from him, taking interest in the sidelines instead. That's when he asked her to assist him on a pass to make a goal._

"_Isabella," he warned; his hand on the ball laying it down on the field._

"_Don't call me that!" she said in a harsh whisper, annoyed as hell with him. Swinging her foot from side to side on the grass._

"_Bella, I won't repeat myself."_

"_I just don't get it, it's stupid!" she snapped turning back to him defiantly._

_He sighed and pulled himself up with his arms crossed across around his chest._

"_Amuse me,"_

"_It's just a bunch of guys chasing after a ball!" she shrugged her shoulders at him. He licked his bottom lip with his tongue and pressed it against his upper lip trying not to laugh at her deduction, "Why don't you… you, just give each player one and…" he shut his eyes and pressed his lips tighter to hold his laugh and stay hard and adamant to coach her, "… and that'd be it?" she sighed heavily really tired of spending her afternoon here._

_He couldn't help it then. He laughed. He couldn't be a tight ass when she was being completely and utterly stupid, funny… and cute._

_He put his hands on his knees to gain balance; afraid he would fall at any minute now. Then he tilted his head back to look up at her smiling, after his laughter had quieted down. She bit her thumb nail and gave him a quizzical look blushing madly. Her hands pushed her hair away from her face and she gave him a genuine smile._

_In that moment, it was just the two of them sans the bullshit they put up all the time. His fort crashed down and the stuck-up bitch inside her retreated back._

_She was drawn to him instantly, put aside all the jokes and banters they'd had. She still felt like she had done something right, 'cause he was still there and as he so sweetly pointed out… 'he was not going anywhere'._

_It would be impossible to break the staring contest they were having, neither of them called it quits. And it would be impossible for an outside force to keep them apart right now._

_He licked his lower lip and without breaking the gaze he whispered a few words that almost had her in tears._

"_Where have you been?"_

_And she knew he wasn't meaning what was she doing on second period or where was she at lunch? No…_

"_Waiting for you," she whispered for the first time confidently. Finally realizing what she wanted._

_That pretty much set him straight; the light was green._

_His eyes had different glint then. They were glowing passionately and there was no smile now. He pushed his hands down on his knees to straighten himself up. Taking the remaining few steps that were separating them. He was adamant and there was no force stopping him now. She waited for him, pushing away the finger she had been sucking on to remove the obstacles that led to his spoils. She slowly raised her face to look at him when he lifted her chin with his knuckles and crash his lips against hers._

_That was the first time he kissed her, Bella smiled at the thought. It was so sweet and at the same time too strong to be anything sweet._

_It was like a car crash; you couldn't take your eyes away from it._

_His lips were like silk. So sweet and tender; you'd feel like you'd want to corrupt them, even if they did the corruption themselves. Pushing against hers sweetly at first but firmly, not taking 'no' for an answer. As they had them captive, he traced her bottom lip with his tongue to ask for entrance and today she was giving away everything._

_His hand that was grasping her chin went down to her neck pulling her closer. He changed angle to have a better access to her mouth, feeling like he had the right to go as deeper as he liked right there in the middle of a football field._

_She grasped his hair with her hands holding on to him._

~~00~~

Bella smiled at the thought of their first kiss, she had to keep remembering to breathe. It was funny, because he wouldn't stop teasing her about it. About how he took her breath away. He was one cocky son-of-a-bitch after all.

"Bella, where are you?" he asked shaking her out of her daydream.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she mumbled tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, looking down at her hands on her lap and then back at him smiling with the scarlet color tingeing her cheeks.

He laughed resting his head on his palm, while resting his weight on his elbow to lean down to her body.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was just…" she hesitated a little, "Thinking about our first kiss," she confessed after awhile.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"How come?"

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders feeling stupid all the sudden.

He stared at her for a moment. She looked so flushed and cute that he simple had to taunt her about it.

"You totally jumped me."

She widened her eyes in surprise.

"You, asshole! I did not!"

"And, you, enjoyed it"

"I had sun strike, I wasn't thinking clearly," she dared.

He laughed while widening his eyes so wide that she thought they were gonna pop out.

"How about now?" he said still laughing as he leaned down to her and caught her lips with his. She smiled into them and kissed him back properly; not like the peck on the lips she gave him when he came in. Before her breath faltered, he pulled away, but not enough for her to see anything but him.

"Are you thinking clearly now?" he mumbled, his lips brushing against hers as he talked. She stared intently at his eyes and then began to lick her bottom lip to press her lips tightly together. But then his tongue caught hers just in time, giving her a wide grin. She laughed and kissed him back equally strong, when his mouth pushed against hers.

His hands moving down to her sides, pushing lower to her hips and settling in between her thighs opening them a little to make room for some desired friction.

He groaned when his member made contact with her center.

_Almost there Houston_.

He grinned at the thought while lifting her shirt up a little bit just to give him a perfect view of her belly. His mouth moved lower to her jaw, then down to her neck, nibbling on it lightly, as she moaned underneath him.

His hands were moving her panties down to get to their desired haven.

"You're soaking, baby," he whispered hotly in her ear as she pushed her hips up to gain more friction. He pushed his pelvis down hard against hers, making her groan to let her know who was still boss here.

He lifted himself up to take in her state. Her shirt was lifted up to her ribs and her panties were almost by her ankles now. His eyes darkened at the sight; and his 'buddy' was threatening to come out of his pants any minute now if he didn't hurry.

_Easy 'buddy'_, _it will all be worth it_.

With his fingers, he pushed her knees to bend them and pushed her panties all the way down; giving himself free room against his private heaven.

"Sweet…" he mumbled diving down not giving his mouth a rest when he pushed his tongue on her clit, making her moan.

He licked her folds making her gasp time and time again. Making sure his tongue encircled her and he pushed her to the edge. His arms held her legs above his shoulders, as he went deeper –if possible - in her.

"Edward," she moaned his name.

She grasped him by his hair, clinging into him, not that she had to worry. He was not going anywhere now.

"Let go," he whispered hoarsely and she did.

After she came down from her bliss, he hovered over her with a grin on his face, holding his weight with his arms, not to completely crush her

She grinned back at him and he laughed; hiding his face in her neck.

"I love you," she whispered still coming down from her bliss.

"I love you," he said giving her a peck on the lips.

"You're painfully pressing down on me," she said with a laugh. He looked down at his crouch and groaned.

"Trust me, I'm aware of it"

Her cell phone rang, she just ignored it.

"Wanna help me out with _my_ problem?" he grinned down at her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You should get that," she teased him.

"I'm seriously not leaving this room if we do not have sex," he implored.

"Have fun," she smirked and he gave her a look.

A knock at her door brought them back from their daze.

"Bella, your dad's on the phone." Angela called out from behind the door.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Edward shook his head 'no'.

"C'mon, move," she whispered untangling her arms from his neck.

"Bella," he sighed lifting himself off her, when she pushed on his chest to get up.

"Coming," she yelled to Angela while putting her panties back on.

He put his hands on his lap while giving her a stern look.

Right after she walked out, his cell phone rang. And without even bothering to look at the ID – cause he knew for sure that it was Emmet hurrying his ass to go to the mall – he flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, baby, where are you? I miss you," _Edward widened his eyes and almost gasped.

"You, son of a bitch!"

"_You kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

"I don't speak with my mother,"

"_You should! To set me up, you know?" _he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward snapped playfully putting an end to it before James could go on and on about his mother.

"_What's a guy to do?"_

"When are you bringing your ass back here, man?"

"_Oh… still interested in my ass, I see?"_

Edward managed not to laugh.

"_I think Bella's not doing the job,"_ he could practically see him smirking right about now.

"Dude, I swear to God!" Edward threatened.

James laughed.

"_Alright, alright… I'm gonna talk to her, try and see if she gets inspired somehow,"_

"James…" Edward warned not jokingly this time.

"_Keep your panties on! Geezz…"_ James screamed to calm him down. He hated it when he got like this, even if he brought it up every time he could.

He enjoyed seeing Edward all hot and bothered over nothing, even if it was poor Bella who paid the consequences in the end.

In fact, he was the one to cause most of their fights, because he'd always liked to see Edward pawn over everybody else who dared to step in their way. It provided him with a sense of authority over everybody else.

James was just like a kid.

He liked attention. He kept the pace with the reputation that preceded him; and didn't bother to set people straight either. He was a big bad influence on Edward, not that he had anything to do with it. But whenever Edward and James got together, they had to go and torment some other people.

It didn't make things easier for Edward and Bella either. They would fight constantly because of stupid comments James would instigate that were made while he was drunk, so he could apologize groggily in the morning to Bella as per usual. Not to blame James for Edward's attitude, it's just the fact that they would get extremely annoying when they were together.

You could barely talk to Edward when he was with James, either because they were almost always drunk or because he would just make fun of you, like a kid would.

Bella came back inside her room furrowing her eyebrows at Edward who was still on the phone looking like he was having fun with a certain conversation.

"Are you back?"

"_Yes and no. I'm about four more hours on the main highway. But I'm too tired to do anything tonight and I have to make a stop first. So, I don't know how long that will take…"_ he cut him off almost instantly.

"Don't be a pussy, let's have a drink or something," Edward insisted.

"_Now you're just saying that 'cause you're not getting one particular pussy,_"

"Dude! I'm gonna kick your ass," James laughed.

"_But you're not getting this one either, man, I'm too tired. I'll probably see you tomorrow,"_

"Dude, what the fuck? You can't be for real!"

Bella wrapped herself in the sheets again looking at Edward cautiously. When she pulled the covers over her head, he patted her on her legs and moved his finger side to side, saying 'no' and then gave her a view of his watch. She groaned.

She had planned to stay in bed today.

"_I don't know, man, I'll talk to you later. I just wanted to ask if you remembered taking my girl to her appointment?"_

"I'm on it," Edward sighed.

"_Thanks, man, I'll see you around then."_

"Pussy," Edward mumbled and laughed before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Bella asked taking her shirt off while grabbing some panties and a bra.

"James," and immediately Bella turned around giving him a tired look.

"What?" he almost wanted to laugh.

"When is he coming back?" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

"He's on his way," Edward explained while putting his blackberry away. She sighed, "But he's being a pussy and doesn't want to go out tonight," he mumbled stirring on the bed.

She let out a sigh of relief while walking to the bathroom.

"You have a problem with my friends, Bella?"

"Not at all, just with clowns in general," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella, don't make fun of my friends."

"Hey, at least you're allowed to have them," she sounded a little bitter but disguised it with some irony, enough to not set him off completely.

"I heard that," he said while she closed the door of her bathroom.

He sighed, shaking his head.

**********

After taking Lola to her appointment, Bella and Edward, hand in hand took a walk around the mall looking for nothing in specific.

"Want an ice cream?" Edward asked bored after a while of not finding anything to catch his attention.

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded pulling her hair out of her face.

"Alice is going crazy over her birthday," Bella pointed out after a while of sitting at a table in silence while eating her ice cream.

He nodded not commenting on it.

"That should take a while," Bella tried to make conversation.

"It's like in... what? Three weeks?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded.

"You did know that she's planning a weekend in Vegas to celebrate, right?" Edward asked her, Bella widened her eyes in surprise.

"You're kidding!"

"No, Jasper told me, she doesn't want any of us to know – wants to keep it as a surprise or something - but she's planning it big time," Bella shook her head, "You know Alice, she won't back down,"

"I'm not sure I can afford that,"

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" he cocked his eyebrow.

She sighed; Edward would even get upset if she bought her movie ticket.

"She's renting a flat for everyone, you know Daddy Brandon; '_all his girl wants, she gets',_"

"That's the problem with you rich kids," she teased at him eating a spoon of her peanut butter ice cream.

He glared at her.

"All it takes is a phone call to daddy dearest," she mumbled.

Edward knew she just wanted to get to him. So, he was for once being the better person and let her get away with it. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Bella right now.

She could be a bitch when she wanted to, though.

She went on when he didn't respond.

"I would never be so ecstatic over a birthday, let alone preparing one," he gave her a smirk.

"That's because most of the girls actually care about things like that," he teased trying to get back at her but in a teasing manner.

She was never such a girly-girl, she was just Bella; plain old white Bella.

"I'm not 'most girls'!" she scoffed.

"I know that," he smirked.

"And I _never_ intend to be one!"

"Fine by me."

"Or maybe I should be more like Tanya, you would like that I guess," she focused her eyes on her cup and he laughed, she just wanted to rip his testicles off.

She glared at him.

"I don't have to explain myself" he shrugged.

Jerk!

"I didn't ask you to, but clearly you felt the need to point that out, huh?" she dared.

"You're just trying to fight and I'm not in the mood,"

She shook her head but tore her eyes away from him.

Unbelievable!

"I wasn't trying to fight, I just want you to be clear for once and tell me what the hell are you doing?" before she could finish, he let out a desperate sigh in annoyance.

"God! If I hear that one more time!"

"Edward, c'mon you're passing me out as a fool here!"

"Tanya means shit to me, okay? She's just a retarded bitch…" but he stopped when she cut him off.

"Whom you're screwing!" she pointed out.

"NO! As a matter of fact I am not…" she cut him off again.

"Right!"

"Let's just go!" he sighed throwing his cup and his chair when he stood up harshly.

She sighed while shaking her head, knowing this is how far the conversation would go.

"Take me home," she said in a small voice once they were in the car.

"You don't wanna come and stay for awhile?" he asked.

"No, I have to do some… stuff," she said after hesitating a while.

He turned to look at her for the longest time ever.

"That sounds convincing," he snapped.

"I don't care how convincing you think it sounds frankly," she looked up to look at him. Her hair getting in the way. He gave her a glare and took her face by her chin making sure she looked at him.

"Stop being a bitch," she struggled to get away from him but he held her face up so she'd look at him. Her hand tried to push his hand away, but he only leaned in and crashed his lips against hers; giving her a hard kiss on the mouth.

The resentment clearly there in between them, _showing_ itself in that kiss.

He pulled away letting go of her and she jerked her head to the other side so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset while he started the car.

When he was pulling over to the parking of her residence, he got a text from James saying he was on for tonight, which were not good news to Bella at all.

"I'll pick you up at 8," he called out from the window while she was getting inside, giving him no answer at all.

*********

"Bella," James greeted with a clever smirk on his face.

"James," she greeted somehow bitterly.

She didn't have anything against him, really. She just wasn't high on making fun of people or hanging out with bullies.

And sadly this was James' favorite past-time activity.

He was a great guy when he wanted to be, or when he was sleepy.

Edward and James greeted with the usual man hand-shake and the bump of the shoulder.

"You took your time," Edward gave him a punch on the shoulder while wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"I was playing the field, dude," James laughed.

"Tell me all about it while we go," Edward said walking to his car.

"Ok, let me lock up here." James nodded.

Edward and Bella made their way to the car in utter silence which unsettled Edward greatly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning his elbow to the open window and tilting his head to his right side to see her eyes. She just looked down at her lap shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch today," she said in a small voice.

He was utterly speechless to say the least.

"It's okay…" but she cut in quickly.

"I'm not sorry about what I said," she said quickly, "…it's just wasn't the way," her eyes draw his in.

"Where are you getting with this?"

"I just wanted to get it out of the way."

"No, you just want to fight, that's all you want," he said tiredly, she laughed with no humor.

"How long are we gonna take this?"

"As long as I feel like it," for some reason he thought she was talking about tonight's adventure. When she gave him a small smile that let him know better, he shook his head and gave her a disgusted look that it was more of a hurt expression than anything else.

"Bella, I don't know what to do anymore…" he stopped talking when James got in the car and she turned her head away so James wouldn't see her eyes water or how intense was the moment he just walked in.

"Let's do this!"

_**A/N**_: **Clapsss to my wonderful beta, TwiDi (Dina)**


End file.
